Book 5 — Turf Wars
by ChampionIris17
Summary: (Takes place during Part ll and lll of Turf Wars. Written before Part ll of the comic dropped.) A much darker take of what happened to Asami, her road to recovery with the help of Korra, and a territorial war in Republic City started by the tyrant leader of the Triple Threat Triads, Tokuga and his partner Wonyong Keum TW / mentions of Graphic Violence/Sexual Assault
1. Taken

_**(A/N: There's going to be some mentions of violence here, just a fair warning.)**_

Fear. Nothing but fear rushed through her veins as she felt herself being manhandled by some men she didn't know. It was nothing but darkness surrounding her—due to the bag on her head—and she was unable to see anything that was going on.

The last thing Asami remembers is heading to her office to pick up some supplies for Korra and the gang and then she was ambushed by a group of gangsters at her own company. She fought back the best she could, that is until her worst nightmare came about.

It was clearly planned. Wait in her office when she's alone and then use firebending against her. In her mind she thought she would die just like her mother had. As soon as he struck her across the back with his fire whip, there wasn't anything she could do to defend herself.

It burned her severely, causing her to do the one thing she never did during a fight.

Cry.

Asami didn't want them knowing but they could already tell by the way she moved against her desk and collapsed to her knees.

"Boss. We've got a surprise for ya."

Asami listens to the voice on the right. She recognizes it as the firebender that burnt her just moments ago. His voice thick and raspy as if he smoked too many cigarettes.

"Fresh meat." said the man on her left, ripping her bag off her head.

Asami squints her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long. Time passed by and she didn't know how long it had been. She didn't know where she was or why they were holding her here.

It was a plain gray room with a bed to the left side. Every part of it was dirty and the cell stunk worse than the swamp miles away from the Earth Kingdom. She remembers when Korra told her about first meeting Toph, the greatest earth bender alive, there.

Korra. Oh Korra. As she thought of that name, she bit her lip, anxiously, praying that she knew she was missing. Asami was no one to cry damsel in distress. She could take care of herself. But this time, it was different. She needed her girlfriend. She was so scared that they'd kill her in cold blood.

But what if this was a way to get to Korra? If so how did they know that she and Korra were-

"The Avatar's girlfriend." said the man standing in front of them with his back turned.

Asami doesn't say anything, instead places her head down, hoping they didn't notice her tears.

"You know who I am, don't you?" He finally turns, but she doesn't look up.

The man frowns at that, grabbing Asami's chin by force, making her whimper. He smirks once he notices her shiver in fear. Her beautiful, emerald eyes bulged as she recognized the man. He was just attacked by that dragon eel spirit back at the spirit portal entrance in Republic City.

His face was still messed up, scaly and dry like a dragon's skin, one eye pitch black and the other side of his face as normal as it was before. The new leader of the Triple Threat Triads.

Tokuga.

"Nice to see you again, doll."

"What do you want?" Asami asks, coldly, then putting on a brave face.

She was quickly met with a burning sensation slash across her back, similar to the pain earlier. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming because she knew that was what they wanted.

Asami breathed heavily, waiting for the pain to pass. The smell of burning flesh and hair lingers around her nose and she knows that there's no doubt the burns have gotten worse.

A large portion of her pale back was completely exposed now, her clothing burning in the process.

"You back talk, he hits," Tokuga threatened, "I know you don't like fire, darling. Wouldn't want the same thing that happened to 'ole Yasuko, wouldya?"

Asami can't help but shout at him for being so cruel and bringing up her dead mother.

"Fuck you!" She yelled angrily as tears formed, "Don't talk about my mom!"

Asami is met with another fire whip, this time slashing her arm, tearing at her jacket once more and leaving a fresh burn wound. She sobbed out and glared through tears at him.

"I hate you," Her voice cracked, "I hate you so much."

The firebender was about to strike her again but Tokuga held up his hand, stopping him.

"You're gonna hate me more when I tell you I'll never let you see your precious Avatar again," He cackled as if it were the funniest joke, "You're all alone now. Something else you fear, right?"

"You're wrong. Korra will find me," Asami says, quietly.

"You're _quiet_ now, aren't you?" Tokuga grinned in her face, "I must've _struck_ a nerve."

Asami refuses to look at him now, hoping that they'd leave her here and go back.

But it wasn't what he had in mind.

"Now," He says, "You are going to sign Future Industries over to me."

That's what this was about? Her company? The only thing of her family that she has left? He wanted her money?

"Or what?" She asks, softly.

"Or we'll have a little _fun_ with you."

The emphasis on the word "fun" seriously scared her. Did he mean they were going to torture her? Or what did that mean?

"Do your worst."

She was stubborn but she couldn't let him win. Not someone like him. She refused.

"Very well." He snaps his fingers at his comrades.

Asami closes her eyes and prepares for what was next. She can hear the sounds of the flames burning in her ears.

 _ **Sizzzzzz! Blzzzz!**_

She feels a strike against her back, much harder this time and it causes her to scream out like she never has before. She never knew she had that in her. Asami sank her nails into her fists, hard enough to draw blood from them.

There was another strike and another scream eliciting from her lips.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Until she finally caved in.

"Alright!" Asami blurted out through violent sobs, "Alright. Please."

"Please _what_?" He sneered.

"Pl-Please," She winced, "Please stop."

"I ask again. Will you turn your company over to me?" His voice was much darker this time, his mutated eye flashing in an attempt to scare her.

Asami puts her head down, dejectedly, whispering, "Yes."

She felt so weak for giving in. She hated herself for it. Now that her company was gone and he wouldn't let her see Korra, she had nothing. She was alone.

And it broke her.

...

Korra searches the entire building of Future Industries, passing by people, mumbling an "excuse me" here and there. Asami told her that she'd be back because she had to run to her office to pick up a few supplies.

But Korra hadn't heard anything from her and it wasn't like Asami to just disappear like that without telling her.

Korra stops at the desk of a clerk who had been working on some important paperwork for Asami.

"Excuse me," She grabs their attention, "Have you seen Asami?"

"She came through here earlier. Bout an hour and a half ago. Haven't seen her since. She was in a hurry too." They replied, "She's not in her office?"

"No. I just checked there."

"That's weird." The clerk stands up, "Check the prototype corridor. She's normally there."

"I just came from there," One employee says, "Miss Sato isn't there."

"Avatar Korra," Another unknown employee runs up to her, a worried expression on her face, "I think something's happened to Asami!"

Korra's heart sank to her stomach at those words. Not the news she wanted to hear at all.

"What do you mean?" She tried to keep her composure.

The woman held up Asami's electrified glove that had been damaged. Cracks all over it, pieces dangling and the worst part about it, it was scorched as if it had been in a fire.

"Where did you get this?" asked Korra, her eyebrows knitting into a frown.

"In the conference room. It's been demolished as if a fight happened."

The only thought that had come to Korra's mind was, _Somebody kidnapped Asami._

"Get Chief Beifong." Korra demanded, voice lower than usual, "I'm going to look for her."

"But Avatar Korra-"

Korra doesn't listen. Instead she grabs her bo staff and takes off running.

 _Asami, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._ _I swear I'll make whoever has you pay for everything they've done._

" _Korra!"_ She hears.

It makes her stop dead in her tracks and turn swiftly. That voice. That heavy, thick voice with a light rasp that she often loved to hear. That sweet, innocent voice that was like music to her ears.

It was Asami's voice. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Asami," She mumbled.

 _Korra closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. She was surrounded by darkness until a blinding blue light conjured up around herself. Another blinding light of a magenta color shone in front of her and shaped into a person much taller than she was._

 _Those long, beautiful, locks of jet black hair hidden in a neat ponytail behind her and curls dangling in the front. That beautiful creamy pale skin that was smooth to the touch. The proper businesswoman attire, black, red and burgundy suit wrapped around her entire body._

 _But as Korra looks at her, she could see how much different she was starting to look. Holes in her clothing, visible bruises on her face, fresh, crimson red blood trickling down her chin. She held herself in a hug as she found herself shivering in fear._

"' _Sami." was all Korra could say, "Can you..." She placed a hand up to her bruised cheek and cupped it._

 _She makes Asami look at her with tearful, pleading eyes. It made her ball her free hand into a fist out of anger._

" _Help me," Asami whispers in a broken tone, "Help me. Please come find me."_

" _Where are you? Who took you? I'll come get you right now." Korra placed her forehand against Asami's._

 _She doesn't answer, instead she begins to fade away, despite Korra's attempts to keep the vision going. But it wasn't working._

Instead Korra opens her eyes, infuriated that she saw Asami like that. It broke her heart to see her in such a condition. All she wants to do is get her to some healing water and heal her herself while they take a nice, relaxing bath together.

Right where Asami was safe in her arms.

"I'll find you." She whispered.

...

Asami laid alone in her cell right on the bed they provided her with. Her severely burned back was exposed to the cool air and she whimpered every five seconds.

But there wasn't anything she could do. The fire whips burned through her jacket. She had to lay on her wide or stomach, which had been very uncomfortable for her.

She prays Tokuga leaves her alone so she doesn't have to suffer anymore. Now that he had her company, what was she going to do? Ever since her father was in prison, she inherited the company and now that he died saving her, she had something to remember him by.

But now it's gone.

At least she was able to forgive him.

Asami slowly closes her eyes, hoping to get in some sort of contact with Korra again spiritually, but it wasn't working this time.

The first time she got lucky but now...

Now she just hoped Korra was coming to save her. She hadn't wanted to be in this rotten place any longer and it only had been under and hour.

"Want some company?" His venomous voice stabbed into her ears, making her jump.

Tokuga had come back.

The heiress quickly sat up, backing away from him and into the wall behind her. She looks up at him, innocent emerald eyes full of nothing but terror.

He had the creepiest smile on his lips that made Asami shake all over. A wave of anxiety overcame her, her entire body shaking like a leaf on a tree. She swallowed hard, fist balling up the dirty sheet beneath her.

"You shocked me," He lifts her chin, squeezing her cheeks, "I thought you'd be even harder to break. You're no fun."

Asami raised an eyebrow at that, attempting to open her mouth to speak but she was afraid to. As sassy as she was, she knew it was time to hold her tongue. She wasn't in any position to backtalk him.

"You have something on your mind?" He asked, curiously, "Go on, doll."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Asami asked in the nicest way possible, "You got my company. You've taken everything from me. At least bring me back to Korra. She's all I care about."

Tokuga scoots closer to her and puts one hand on her stomach, giving it a gentle rub. He then sends his lips to beneath her earlobe, giving her a gentle kiss there.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that, Miss Sato." His voice was seductive and it made her completely uncomfortable.

"Wait," She whispered, "Wait stop."

His cold, discolored hand was underneath her shirt now, rubbing against her warm skin. He smirks against her ear, enjoying every little whimper that escaped her lips.

"Has the Avatar had you like this before?"

"Stop." She closes her eyes, tightly.

"Have you been with anybody like this before? I hear you are Mako's ex too. What about him?"

"Please."

"You've never laid with anybody before. Perfect."

"Boss, Mr. Keum is here to see you." Saved by the knock on the door, Asami lets put an internal relieved sigh.

"Remember him? Your dad hated him, remember? This should be interesting." Tokuga stands to his feet, "I suggest you follow me. Not like you have a choice, anyway."

Wonyong Keum. What was he doing here?

...

Tokuga's comrades tossed Asami into the chair in front of his desk, not bothering to handcuff her because they knew they had complete control over her.

In front of her sat Wonyong Keum, the biggest smile on his lips.

That's when it comes to Asami. He didn't want her company. It was for this deceitful piece of shit sitting in front of her.

"You," Her voice cracked, "No. My company."

"That's right, Miss Sato. Thank you for that," Wonyong let out a hearty chuckle, "You're ruined. You should've taken my deal. Now, I own you. This is just the beginning of what's coming for you. Your precious Avatar girlfriend can't even save you. You're alone."

Alone. There goes that word again. The word was like poison to her. She hated it with a passion.

Asami gritted her teeth, "You're sick." She scowled, "Korra will-"

"Will, what, Miss Sato? Go on. Sass me. You know the punishment for that."

The raven haired heiress glares at him angrily, but she doesn't part her lips.

"How old are you now, Miss Sato?"

"22." She answers, quietly.

"You were just a girl when I met you. Now you're all grown up." He stands up and walks away from the desk.

Asami didn't know what he was doing but the moment she felt his hands massaging her shoulders, she couldn't restrain her fist from slamming into his stomach.

"Umph!" Wonyong grunted, "Why you little-"

"Don't touch me." Asami spat, coldly.

She knew it was a mistake but it was worth a shot. She hated his guts. How dare he touch her like that after disrespecting her family on numerous occasions.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell for that, Sato," The older man says before stepping aside, "Now you suffer the consequences for hitting me."

Asami knew what was coming next but she doesn't regret a single thing about it. For so long she's wanted to do that and it felt good.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, Miss Sato," Tokuga grabs her and forces her against the wall, stomach first, "Boys."

She closes her eyes, tightly, hoping they got it over with quickly. She felt the same burning sensation on her back from before. As she let out whimpers and cries, she heard their evil, vicious laughter, mocking her, taunting her.

It made her sick to the stomach that one human could be so cruel.

The burns on her back were getting so much worse. She hated herself for her smart mouth but she didn't care anymore. Korra was going to get them...right?

But something tells her she's going to have to do this on her own.

When it was over with, Asami's legs buckled, making her collapse to her hands and knees, right in front of Wonyong.

"You gonna behave like the good, little obedient child you are? Or are the boys going to have to teach you some respect?"

Asami refuses to answer him, instead clenched her fist out of anger against the floor beneath her. She wanted to make every last one of them suffer like they had done to her.

But all she could do is sit and cry.

 ** _(A/N: After reading turf wars, I was inspired to write this fic as a continuation of my take on it. Send me any ideas that you have. I'd love to hear them :)_**


	2. The Search

"Korra, I just got the call. What happened?"

Korra had been sitting outside the Future Industries building, head buried beneath her hands. As Chief Beifong, Bolin and Mako got there, she looks up at them, tear stained eyes to prove she had been crying.

"Where is she?" Mako asks, alarmed, "Did you find out where she is?"

Korra shakes her head in response and sighs, standing to her feet to meet them. She had been sitting here for the past half hour trying to reconnect with her in every way possible, but it wasn't working.

She even tried to connect to her spiritual energy by touching her blackened electric glove. It was worth a shot but it didn't work.

"Jinora is leading a search with the airbenders around Republic City," Lin informed, "And my officers are searching the streets while I put an APB out for Asami. We'll find her, kid."

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Bolin places a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder, "We'll find her."

"No. You won't." Korra stands to her feet, back turned to her now confused friends.

"If I can't connect to her, nobody can find her."

"Don't focus on the negative," said Lin, "We can get Jinora to try. Meanwhile we'll be on the lookout as well. Do you know any places to start looking?"

"This was the only place." Korra sent her eyes towards the Future Industries building.

"Do you know anybody who might've been after Asami?" Bolin suggested, "Let's start there."

"There was that Wonyong Keum guy she clearly had serious tension with." Mako pointed out.

Wonyong Keum. Asami hated his guts as far as Korra knew. She remembers telling her how much he wanted to take over Future Industries just because Hiroshi refused the deal. He was greedy, selfish, power hungry and it had been the same guy who wanted to turn the new _sacred_ spirit portal into some amusement park.

Korra frowns at that but doesn't say anything.

Maybe it was him. Korra noticed the devious smirks around Asami and the snarky comments he about her in yesterday's paper. How rude she had been to him, how she shouldn't be as successful if it weren't for her being a "fame-whore," and a bunch of other sexist comments Korra was sure you couldn't say in the papers.

She wasn't one to read anything the media put out but once she read it, she had been meaning to pummel his face for disrespecting Asami in such a way.

"Well it certainly is clear a firebender did this," Mako said, "No one else can get the best of her like that."

He was right. Mako noticed she was always hesitant around firebenders during fights. But she ended up beating them anyway.

"I'll be right back." Korra takes her glider and begins to walk off.

"Let me come with you." Lin insists and Korra waves her off as if she didn't care, "You two keep searching."

Korra had to have a stern talking to with this man, even if he didn't do it.

...

Asami sat on the dirty cell floor, uncaring if it was colder than Republic City during the winter time. Somehow the bed was less comfy that where she was. She had been so drained, she could fall asleep where she was.

Her mouth had run dry for the first time in years though. Hadn't been like that since when she and Korra had gotten stuck in that desert and escaped.

She smiles weakly at that memory. The good old days when her crush on the younger girl was less obvious and they would split up the team to where it was just the two of them. She loved every minute she spent with Korra.

All those years of chasing what could've been hers and she got it. That Sato charm was stronger than she thought.

But now she lost it all because of them. The sick motherfuckers who kept her here, torturing her, playing mind games on her, making her actually believe she'd never see her love again.

"Hey. I get a turn with the dame first," She hears.

Asami stays silent while she can hear those familiar voices of the gangsters who ambushed her. How they were talking about her like some sort of slave or prostitute, wanting to pass her off to their friends.

It took every part of her stomach to stay down from vomiting everywhere. It angered her, more than it scared her. Proud feminist or not, nobody would like to hear those awful comments about themselves.

"I hope she's not a spitter and quitter." The other laughed, "I could use some good head after my hot date bailed on me last night."

 _Shut up. Please shut up._

"I hear the Sato heiress is a little pleaser."

 _Oh really? And who told you that?_

"I gotta try her out but Tokuga said we have to wait."

 _Go ahead and try to touch me. Try it._

"Sato," The firebender's voice was behind the cell door as he knocked, then slid it open.

He tossed some fresh clothes in there, adding, "Get dressed."

"For what?" Asami asked in a pained voice.

"Wonyong's celebration dinner." He smirked, "Might wanna hurry. There tends to be peeping tom's around here at times."

Asami glared at him, infuriated. He laughed in her face, knowing that she wouldn't tell him anything. As the door closed, she dropped her head, eyes growing wet with warm, wet tears.

She hated every single second in there.

...

Korra stormed past the receptionist inside of the Keum Enterprises building, ignoring her pleas. Her mind was so focused on talking to this man, she walked by any and everybody who was looking at her and Lin.

She never stopped until Wonyong Keum was in sight. He had been talking with a business partner of his, not paying attention to an angered Avatar coming up to him.

"I need to talk to you." She demanded.

"Well hello to you too, Avatar Korra." Wonyong acted as if she hadn't seen the smirk on the edge of his big lips, "Chief Beifong. What about?"

"Avatar Korra," The receptionist finally says, "You cannot just barge in here like-"

Korra turns to her, eyes brightened into a white light as she entered the Avatar state, purposely scaring the woman off in the opposing direction. Lin just snorted at the young Avatar's actions, knowing that it was probably something she would do.

"Avatar Korra." Wonyong said.

"I saw what you said about Asami in the paper yesterday." She turned her attention back to him, cyan blue eyes full of fury, "And then she suddenly goes missing? Oh buddy."

"You don't think I had something to do with that, did you?" His eyes widened, incredulously.

"Dunno. Was some pretty fucked up things you said about her." Korra was getting in his face now, causing him to back up, putting his hands up.

"It was strictly me being upset. I admit that but I would never do anything to hurt Asami."

Korra never took her eyes off his facial expression, it was plain, unconcerned with what she had to say. Similar to when he told Asami he was sorry for her loss. If he didn't do it, he sure didn't give a shit about her.

She grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to look at her, her voice had been lower than usual and deeper, "I know you're hiding something. I swear on everything that if you did something to her, I will take you down with everything you've got."

"Are you threatening me, Avatar?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No. That's a promise."

"I didn't do it, but I will tell you who could've."

Korra looks back at Lin who kept her attention on him, then turns back, "Keep talking."

"The Agni Kais" He replied, "They killed her mother. Why couldn't they come back to finish what they started?"

Korra releases him, standing back to think about it. Maybe he was right and he didn't do it. The Agni Kai Triad did publicly state their hatred for the Sato family recently, almost seemed as if they were targeting Asami.

Something about her needed to stop holding onto the past and moving on about her mother. But it wasn't their place to speak on anything.

"I do believe I deserve an apology." Wonyong says, an innocent smile forming.

"Fuck you." Korra spat, angrily, "Fuck you and this company. Asami is better than you in every way. Don't get that confused."

Lin noticed the paparazzi starting to show and she takes Korra's arm, tugging her away from the slightly taller businessman.

"Let's go." She commanded.

Noticing what she was going on about, Korra didn't think twice to get moving. She nonchalantly walked out of the building with the flashing lights in her face, ignoring any questions about Asami being missing.

Her focus was on the Agni Kais.

...

That night, both Korra and Mako disguised themselves in all black. Black and red tunics, black pants with a red belt around their waist. On their faces were hoods and their masks covering from the nose down. They were dressed as members of the Agni Kai Triad.

Mako suggested that they snuck into where the boss had been to get straight answers and get out without being seen. He knew how these deals worked, which helped a lot.

"I'm here to see the boss." Mako tells the guard that was standing outside the big boss' door.

"Go right on ahead." He opened the door, letting them inside.

The boss, Torchie, had been sitting at his desk, counting some money had had just come across. He glances up for a quick second at the two unknown members who had just walked in. Mako goes to the door, standing by it and Korra walks up to his desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked, confused.

Korra pulled her mask down to let him know who she was and he frowns, clearly unimpressed with her.

"Avatar Korra," He said, "Why are you here? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I think you and I both know why I'm here." Her voice was dark, scaring him a bit.

Mako watched her closely. He had never seen her so angry before. Her whole attitude changed. That was when he could tell she really did fall for Asami.

"No I don't," He replied, truthfully."

"You guys think you have any room to talk about how Asami should get over that traumatic experience that happened to her mother years ago? Thanks to you, she doesn't have anybody but me." She points to herself.

"I don't see what this has to-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking."

He went mute to listen what she had to say.

"And now she's missing. What do you have to say to that?"

"Wait, Wait, Wait," He almost laughs, "You think we took Miss Sato? Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch, Avatar?"

Korra drew a small blaze in her hand, carelessly wavering it over his yuans. Torchie had gotten cold feet as she did that, eyes about to pop out of his large head.

"I'll drop it, unless you tell me where she is." She threatened.

"We didn't take her!" He said, quickly, "I swear we didn't! I'm not lying to you!"

"What's the money for?" Korra motioned towards it.

"A big job downtown we had just done. You know how these deals go. We don't do kidnapping. Believe it or not, I'm a nice guy."

"Nice enough to publicly humiliate her?"

"Listen. It was all for street cred-"

"She saw what you said. And she told me she couldn't stop thinking about her mom and how much she missed her."

"I'm so-"

"Sorry isn't going to bring her mom back!" Korra grabbed his collar, pulling him to her face, "So help me if I find out you did something to her, I will go out of my way to make sure you pay for everything she's been through!"

Mako places a hand on Korra's shoulder, letting her know it was time to go. Korra releases Torchie, turning around without another word said. She knew she shouldn't go around threatening people, but she wanted to make it well known that nobody messes with Asami unless they want to face her.

Korra meant every single word she said to both Keum and Torchie.

Even if they didn't do it, who could it have been? And how long were they watching Asami? And why?

...

Asami absolutely _hated_ the color pink. She much rather preferred black or red. She didn't know why but it just suited her. They had forced her to wear this thigh-length hot pink, strapless dress that wrapped tightly around her body and these open toed black heels.

Despite the numerous amount of times she tried, she couldn't cover up the fresh, discolored burn wounds on her back. They still hurt like crazy and she was sure they had been serious injuries.

But she was just trying to get this dinner over with. She let her hair dangle over her shoulders for the first time in years. It felt like she was younger again.

While she follows Tokuga's men to a large room, there had been two guards standing outside of it, holding them open. Asami walked behind them, ignoring their disgusting whistling and catcalling towards her.

It was a nice dining room, a large table in the middle of the room with white satin tablecloth covering it. There was a glass chandelier hanging above from the ceiling that caught everybody's attention when they'd walk in. Scattered around were round tables with fresh food dishes stacked on each, covered inside of metal pans. It looked more so like a restaurant than anything.

"So glad you could join us, Miss Sato. My special guest for tonight." Asami is greeted by Wonyong with a creepy grin.

"Kill me now." She muttered.

"By the way," He says in her ear, "I met your lover today. Behave tonight and I'll ask Tokuga about letting you go."

 _Korra? He met with Korra today? That means she's close to finding me right?_

Asami says nothing in return. If she said something, she'd get hurt. And she couldn't afford anymore licks.

"Nothing to say?" He takes a strand of her hair, twirling it in between his fingers, "You're no fun when you don't talk back to me, you know."

He was tempting her to. Taunting her in every verbal way he could, trying to get her to snap. But Asami was stronger this time.

"You've won. Fair is fair." That hurt to say but anything to pass the time.

"So you admit, I've won." His hand traveled down her severely injured back and gave it a "gentle" rub.

Asami's body twitched at his touch her bottom lip wedged into her teeth to keep herself from crying out. He had done that on purpose. She wanted to hurt him so bad.

"Yes." Her voice was strained, a crack coming from it.

"Good girl."

Wonyong then takes his blazer off and places it on Asami's shoulders to cover her up. It wasn't what she had hoped for but it was something, despite the strong odor of his masculine cologne. She much would've rather preferred Korra's water tribe coat.

"Your seat is next to mine and Mr. Tokuga's just in case you get any ideas."

 _Hooray._

How much longer was she supposed to be here again?

The table all around filled up, Asami taking her seat. She grew uncomfortable with all of the men staring at her, hungrily like she had been the food on the table. She felt a warm hand slide across her exposed thigh and she shivers.

Tokuga.

"You actually look nice for a change." He said, "Take it as a compliment, doll."

"Thanks." She answers, somewhat sarcastic.

 _Cling! Cling! Cling!_

Wonyong stands at the end of the table, tapping his glass loudly with his fork to grab the entire table's attention.

"Hear! Hear!"

The room became silent.

"Thank you all for coming to my celebration dinner. Why have I called this on? Because our special guest, Miss Sato, has finally decided to do business with me." He held his hand out to her and she could feel every eyeball on her.

Asami ignored that and kept her eye contact strong on him. She wanted to know what he was going on about.

"For year I've been trying to work with her father and now...oh now. She's come to her senses. I am now the owner of Future Industries. And that amusement park I'm building for the tourists? Future Industries is a proud sponsor of."

There was a round of applause around the table and Asami gave this man a mixed look of defeat, anger, and sadness. She couldn't believe this. Once the ad gets to the paper, she's going to have numerous amount of people turning on her, even her friends.

And they were all she had.

"You're not serious." was all she said.

"I'm very serious, Miss Sato."

 _I'm ruined_. _He's officially won. I give up._

Asami was unsure of what more she could do.

"Just send me back home." She whispered.

"You mean your estate? The one that I now own as well?"

"You don't own that." Asami's eyebrows dropped down to a frown, "Thats my place."

"When you signed your company over to me, you gave me your estate too, darling."

 _There was no way. There is no fucking way._

Asami looks at the empty glass china in front of her and she takes it in her shaky hands. Nobody ever saw it coming but when she chucked that plate at him, she knew it was over for her.

 _CRASH!_

It smashed against his face causing him to yell out and hold onto himself. There was a crimson red liquid seeping through his fingers and she just laughed. She didn't care anymore if they killed her or not.

If they weren't going to send her back then she had nothing to live for.

Tokuga is the one who grabs her, jerking her up to his face, angrily.

"You've crossed the line now, sweetheart." The sound of his rough, throaty voice should've scared her.

But it didn't.

 _ **(A/N: Kind of a longer chapter. Leave me some reviews and favs if you like this story :)**_


	3. The Confrontation

"Umph!" Asami grunted.

Her head was bent over as she gagged, desperately needing some air. Two of Tokuga's men held her on both sides as Tokuga himself slammed his fist into her stomach.

Her dampened raven hairs dangling, some sticking to the top of her forehead. She shivered from the ice cold water her entire body had been drenched in. It felt as if she went swimming in the southern water tribe waters.

They'd been trying to drown her. And she was going to let them. Why not? If they weren't going to let her go, why not take her out. But it was no fun watching her not fight back.

No more screams. Her voice was too hoarse for that. No more crying. She was all cried out.

Blood flew from her lips each time gave her a gut punch. It trickled down her chin, dropping to the floor at their feet.

"Fuck you," Asami spat, "Fuck every last one of you."

Tokuga grabbed her neck, roughly becoming face to face with the young ravenette. She had an amused smile on her lips at his angered eyes.

"You keep this shit up, I'll gladly let you see your mother." He threatened, angrily.

"Maybe I'll be happy then."

 _CLAP!_

His fist connects with her face, knocking her to the side. She was sure something was broken in her jaw. Nothing too major, maybe a cracked bone but she knew something was right.

But she didn't care.

"I don't know what that Avatar sees in you other than you being pretty. You're just a helpless daddy's girl who got lucky, but in reality, she probably thinks you're just a good lay and doesn't care about you at all."

Somehow that hurt worse than the physical abuse Asami was receiving. Angered expression on her face, emerald green eyes full of rage, she sends her leg up into Tokuga's private area, causing him to cup himself.

She spat blood on him, not caring about the punishment she was about to receive.

"How fucking dare you!" She growled.

"Did he strike a nerve, Miss Sato?"

Asami turned her head in the direction of the doorway where Wonyong stood. He had bandaids from the glass cuts all around his face and one wrapped around his head.

"How many men have you been on your knees for to get where you are? Certainly Avatar Korra could do better. Luckily you are pretty, doll." He pinched her cheek and she slaps his hand away.

"She'll kill all of you."

She believed that sentence with every last breath in her body.

"I doubt it," A low voice against her ear said, "Not before we kill her first."

She grew silent and turned to look at that firebender, eyes changing completely. From enraged to worried.

"You wouldn't." Her heart sank to the floor.

"She can come save you all she wants. But one of you is going to pay for this permanent damage done to me." Tokuga threatened, pointing to his face, "How would you feel if we took her from you? Forever?"

"Don't," She was speechless.

Asami didn't think they'd go that far, but she expected it from people like them.

"I don't believe you're in any position to tell us what to do." The large shadow of Wonyong covers her, taking in her only source of light.

The two henchmen drop her to the floor and she holds herself there with the remainder of strength she had. Wonyong goes down on a bended knee and grabbed her face.

She winced as he squeezed it. The enormous purple bruise that had formed on her cheek was throbbing against his hand.

"Now. You easily gave up your company and your estate. But a friend of mine went down there today. The building is shut down until further notice."

 _Florina. You smart bitch. I love you._

Asami's assistant. She knew immediately to shut everything down. The greatest assistant a CEO could have.

"So what's the password to everything?"

 _Yasuko._

The password to getting inside her prototype room, her office, every room inside of her building. If they were smart they'd already know it.

"It's probably Korra." The firebender cackled.

"Quiet, JuJu!" Tokuga snapped.

 _JuJu. Really?_

Asami can't help but giggle at that name. Even in a serious situation she found something to laugh about.

"So that's your name." Asami turns her head to him, "You wanted to act all tough with that firebending on my back but you have a pussy name like that." She taunted.

"What the fuck did you just say!?" JuJu growled.

"You heard me." She flashed her eyes at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Enough!" Wonyong's voice boomed in their ears, "Tell me what the fucking password is!"

Asami thinks about it for a minute, then answers, "He's right." She motioned her head towards JuJu.

Let them believe that it's _Korra_.

"Damn. I guess the dame is predictable." The waterbender cackled.

"Finally complying with us I see." Wonyong stands to his feet, "Each time you be obedient, I'll have Isys here heal you. Because I'm a nice guy, of course."

Isys steps up behind Asami and takes out some water from his water pouch. He moves his hands in sync with each other, the wave growing bigger and moving side to side. It circled around his hand, drowning itself. He gently placed his gloved hand against Asami's back. She flinches at the touch of the cold water against her, but it soon simmers down. It felt nice.

Nothing like the way Korra healed though.

She wanted to thank him. He was actually the nicer one out of all of them. And he did check on her at times. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

If so how did he even get mixed up with them.

"Relax." She hears him whisper.

"Kinda hard."

She knows she shouldn't build a trust with anybody here but he was making that hard not to. She hopes he's really that genuine.

...

"Thank you for coming with me, Korra." said Florina, Asami's assistant.

The two hop out of Florina's Satomobile after she parked it in the front of the Future Industries building. Korra meets her on the driver's side of the car while Florina locks the doors.

"Gotta make his quick," She said, "What are we here for?"

Florina stops, lips forming into a frown. She sends a glare at the front doors. There stood two guys, one dressed in a red overcoat covering a majority of his body, white pants and black boots on his feet, and the other wearing a blue water tribe coat, blue pants and furry brown boots.

The firebender was pale skinned with a spiky haircut, similar to Mako's and the waterbender had been darker skinned with his long hair in a ponytail.

"Who is that?" Korra asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." responded Florina.

She squints her eyes a bit tighter and gasps as she noticed what they had been doing. They were trying to put in the password to get into the building.

"Korra. I'm a nonbender," Florina turns to her, "You gotta-"

Korra drew a sharp blaze as if she had been holding a knife her hand. She then tossed it at them, carefully not to burn any part of the building. The firebender turns around just in time with a gasp, putting a wall of fire to defend himself and his friend.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Korra demanded, "Answer me or I'll shoot again!"

"Relax," The firebender chuckled, "No need to get sassy."

"Why are you trying to break into Future Industries?" scowled Florina.

"That's none of your business, dame."

Korra slams her back foot against the concrete ground, forming a rock pyramid for each of them so she could trap them. Dust kicked up around them from the ground and they coughed violently, a desperate need for breathable oxygen.

As the smoke cleared, they both jumped in fear as they were now face to face with an angered Korra in the Avatar state, a fire punch ready to be aimed at them.

"Start talking." Her voice boomed in their ears, scaring the waterbender a bit.

But the firebender had the biggest smirk on his face.

"We were looking for Miss Sato. Right, Ice?"

"You know good and well she's missing. Now tell me why you were here or I'll burn your face off!"

Korra hated being a hot head at times but it felt like a piece of Her was missing. She was off her game, she couldn't think straight, she refused to sleep without Asami. It resulted in everyone worrying about her.

Instead she assures them that she's alright.

"You'll never see her again." The firebender says with the most confident smile on his lips.

Korra was about to unleash the fire ball she held back, but something hits her in the side, knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground hard with a loud _THUD!_ but it only angers her.

She glanced back up to see an earthbender breaking the rock prison she made for the two and the three of them stood there in their fighting stances.

Korra pushes herself off of the ground beneath her with her palms and upper body strength, landing on both feet perfectly. She shot a gust of wind at them, the earth bender with them, putting up a powerful shield. The firebender spins diagonally through the air sending a fiery blaze in Korra's direction.

She dodged it by sliding underneath it and forcing down their wall of protection with one hand. It stunned them for a second, giving her the upper hand to shoot water at them. It sent them crashing back into the building support beam and she clenched her fists, freezing the water ring.

The waterbender attempts to get them out of there but Korra was much swifter. She extended her legs outward, pointing two fingers directly at him and directly behind her.

A majority of firebenders knew that move.

Lightning generation.

"Either you tell me where she is or I'm zapping him."

"H-Hey guys. A little help here?" He whimpered.

"She's bluffing. She can't even generate lightning." The firebender cackled.

Korra pointed to the sky, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She felt the energy inside of her building up.

She hadn't done this before but she prayed that it worked.

There were small bolts of bright lightning conjuring up around her fingers, and her legs. A malicious fire burned inside of her eyes as she charged herself up. Electricity had been running through her veins, literally. Mako taught her how to control it and when to release it.

"Uhh JuJu!? Hello?!" cried Isys.

The firebender made eye contact with Korra, noticing the pure hatred she had inside of her. Something deep down inside of him says to stop fucking with her so she won't kill them.

"Alright, Avatar," JuJu had given in, "Relax."

Korra retracted the lightning, exiting the Avatar State as well in the process. But she still had that pissed off look in her cyan blue eyes. One nobody has ever seen before.

"Where's Asami?" She asks in her normal voice.

"We took her. I'll admit that," He admitted, "but you'll never see her again."

Because they had her stashed somewhere nobody would ever even think of finding her.

Korra was about to unleash an attack once again, but a hand pulls her back. It was as cold as metal and she could tell who it was just by that.

Lin.

Her head turned in the direction of the police chief, who for the first time had concernment in her eyes. She shakes her head and Korra only drops her head, giving her a hug.

"Team. Take them in for questioning." She demanded.

A group of her metalbender cops marched over to the three gang members and began arresting them. Meanwhile Korra hadn't let go of Lin for one second. She knows that she saw her that way and she hated herself for becoming such a...

A monster.

"I know what it's like losing someone you just got." Lin whispered with a gentle back rub, "It's going to be alright. We're going to find her."

"Thanks." She answers with a croaky voice.

"Korra!"

She looks up from where she was to see a giant flying bison in the sky with three airbenders on it. They all were wearing the airbender suits Asami designed for them.

Lin's niece, Opal had been flying the giant creature, as Jinora and Kai sat on its' back.

Jinora jumps off, spreading her glider wings to fly downward towards the two and she lands perfectly by the help of her airbending.

"I saw Asami in the spirit world."

...

 _BAM! BANG! BAM!_

Asami was awakened by the loud sound of someone banging against the metal door of her cell, angrily. She couldn't make out what they had been saying to her. It all sounded like slurred speech to her, from being half asleep of course.

She doesn't even bother to open it, instead turns her back to the door, ignoring them. She hadn't slept in the time she had been there so she was trying to get as much sleep as she could so she could plan an escape and succeed.

But the door was opened by an angered Tokuga and Wonyong. Asami groans once she realizes its them. She knew what was coming for her.

"JuJu and Isys got arrested today," Tokuga spat, "And we know you had something to do with it."

"I've been sleeping all night," Asami replied without looking at him, "You're getting upset for nothing."

"You've been in the spirit world, haven't you?" His shadow looked over her.

 _How did you know that?_

How could he possibly know that she's visited the spirit world from here? How did he know that she had just talked to Jinora there, telling her what was happening to her but she didn't know where she was? How could he have possibly know any of that information about her?

"I'm partially spirit now, thanks to your stupid girlfriend." He barked, "I know your every fucking move. You've been there. I can feel your presence."

Asami stares at him, flabbergasted, "I have no idea what-"

"We're moving locations. And you're coming with us."

Tokuga grabbed Asami by the waist and she cries out, wincing at the pain from her injuries. She elbowed him in the face and ran out of there like her life depended on it. Wonyong doesn't even bother following her, knowing she would get caught by the guards.

Her bare feet scraped against the cold floors. Every time they came in contact, she shivered. That and all she had was that ugly dress on without a jacket.

She takes a quick turn to the left but stops once she comes into contact with two guards. They spotted her and Asami takes off running in the opposing direction.

 _Please. Please I have to get out of here. Please._ She silently prayed.

Asami finds a door to another room and twists the handle without thinking. But she is caught up by being slammed against the wall in front of her. She felt a small crack in her nose and soon blood had been gushing out of her nostrils. The person had her pinned, tugged on her hair, pulling her head back to where their lips were next to her ear.

"This isn't a promising position, now is it?"

Wonyong.

"Let go of me." She gritted her teeth.

"You're such a filthy whore. Feisty little one." He mumbled against her neck, "How many guys have had you against the wall like this?"

"You're fucking sick." She attempts to elbow the man but his other hand grabs hers and forces it onto his crotch.

"I've been trying to restrain myself." He grunted, "Look what you've done to me. You and your mother are just like."

 _What did you just say about my mom?_

He released Asami, daring her to move. But all she did was stare at him, incredulously.

"I used to date your mother years before you were born. But she left me for Hiroshi," He mocked, "Luckily they can't stop me from what I'm going to do to you soon."

His shadow looms over her, the light now becoming dark. His crooked smile on his lips was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes. All she felt was hands, large hands all over her and while she froze, there wasn't a single thing she could do.

...

"She told me they snuck up on her," Jinora tells her, "They dressed as regular businessmen and forced themselves in her office when she told them she didn't have any sort of time. She said she doesn't know where they're keeping her but that they had tortured her like really really bad."

Korra's entire body tensed up at the word _torture_. She looks at Jinora with her big blue eyes and she shakes her head, not wanting to go into detail of what they did. She shivered herself, not wishing that on anybody.

"She said that they wanted her company. The Triple Threats. And they made her give it up along with her estate. She doesn't own any of that now."

"There's no way." Korra gasps and Jinora nods.

"There's nothing we can do to get it back. She's already signed it over to them."

"Who's in charge?"

"She didn't tell me that part. I was just so happy we finally got a connection. And for some reason, she's got a powerful connection with the spirits. Something like I do."

Korra wonders if being in the Spirit World for a little while had done that. That vacation date she took her on. She reminisced about that, a small smile on her lips. She remembers when Asami wanted to race her when climbing those rocks and how they turned out to be a giant spirit. Or when they went swimming and held hands the entire time. Or the first kiss they shared.

How badly Korra wanted to kiss her for so long. For so many years. But she hid her feelings after she had gotten poisoned. She purposely pushed Asami away because she was hurting and she didn't want her to hurt the way she did.

But she was miserable without her and she wished she wasn't so stubborn to say no about Asami coming to the South Pole with her to help her heal.

Korra grasps at the emerald necklace around her neck. She remembers purchasing it and wanting to give it to Asami just because it matched her beautiful eyes.

"Were you going to give her that?" Opal breaks her silence, pointing to it.

"Yeah." Korra answered, quietly.

"It's beautiful."

"It's her mom's favorite color."

Yasuko's favorite color was the color of Asami's eyes. She remembers her telling her that during one of their late night talks. She misses those.

Whenever Asami couldn't sleep, she and Korra would talk for hours. Maybe even talk til the morning.

"She said she loves you, Kor." Jinora places a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing Korra to glance up at her with hopeful eyes.

"She did?"

She nodded.

"I love her too."

If only she could tell her that. If only she could get her back.

But she had no idea where she was.

( _ **A/N: A roller coaster ride haha. Sorry. Anyways. Don't be afraid to leave a review. I'm also doing my best to improve my writing but any helpful criticism is welcome.)**_


	4. The Meeting Part 1

Asami's hands had been suspended in chains to the brick wall behind her much much later, unsure how long it was really. It seemed like days. She just remembers them tying her up, placing her in the back of a truck and moving. Where? She's unsure.

She much rather prefers her old cell. This new one stunk worse than the lower ring of Ba Sing Se and it was dirty. But there wasn't anything she could do about it anyway.

She just knows that one moment, they were being Mr. Nice Guy, now they were upset with her? Can Tokuga really feel her presence in the spirit world? If so, why hadn't he taken her out there?

None of it made sense.

The cool winter air blew through her cell only making her body shiver. But if she weren't mistaken, she could feel her body get warmer.

The only thing she thought about was that she getting sick.

The violent cough she let out was confirmation enough for her.

 _Korra. Please hurry and get me out of here._

The screeching sound of the door opening sent chills down her spine. Her hair had been in front of her face to where they couldn't see her so it helped her pretend that she was asleep or unconscious.

"Hope you like your new place." The distasteful voice of Wonyong Keum rang in her ears.

She was tired of hearing this man. So tired she wished she took the opportunity to stab herself in the ears at the dinner table.

"You've won." Her own voice hoarse and full of congestion.

"I know," He let out a hearty chuckle, "but seeing you suffer like this is a delight. I got to admit you're a tough one."

He stepped closer to her and all she wanted to do was spit in his face.

"But I'm going to break you even harder to where you can't ever be fixed."

His slimy hand trailed underneath her dress, teasingly. He rubbed her strong thighs gently but she forced them closed to fight him off.

"Stop," She mumbled, weakly, "I'll do whatever. Just don't."

"I believe you don't have a choice, Miss Sato." His large hand forced her thighs apart, sticking his hand fully up there.

He was cold and she squirmed to try and get him away. He smirked and gave her a gentle rub there. Asami gasped out, eyes growing big. It fascinated him on how much she reacted to his touch. He pushed her hair aside to see her frightened face and fearful eyes.

He elicited a soft groan himself, cupping his pants.

"You like this." Wonyong said, seductively, "I know you do, Miss Sato. Such a filthy whore."

"Fuck you." A tear slides down her cheek.

"That can be arranged. Soon. I want you to beg for it." He retracts his hand.

He walks away, laughing at her, taunting her, mocking her. All she could do was think about killing him. But the shame came over her instantly. Asami thought about her parents and what they'd think of her right now.

She hated herself for letting this man ruin her like this.

Break her. Make her give up Future Industries and the Sato Estate. Keeping her away from Korra.

It all hurt so much.

Asami finally broke down into violent sobs, crying her eyes out. She was giving up on the only hope she had left of Korra coming to save her.

...

Asami put it in her best interest that when she was absent from the company, she told Florina that she was going to be the next in charge. That gave her an opportunity to call a meeting with the board of directors to Future Industries.

They needed to know what was happening to Asami.

She invited Korra to come because she had been a witness to what Jinora was saying.

Florina stood up at the vertical edge of the table to where she could see all five members. She sighs, "I don't know what's going to happen to us. The information I'm about to tell you isn't very good."

"What is it?" The youngest male on the board, asked.

His name had been Moe.

He had been a year younger than Asami but the boy knew his stuff. She had a relatively young board of directors for reasons. The younger people knew what this generation wanted and the ideas they helped conjure up...Asami couldn't be more grateful to have them by her side.

"As you well know, Asami has been kidnapped," She began, "Yesterday we were able to get three of her captors into police custody."

"How's that not good information?" The young brunette next to Moe questioned.

She looked of air nation descent. While she was a nonbender, she had been the one to help Asami produce airbender glider suits.

Her name had been Li.

"That's the hard part." said Florina, stumbling over her words, "She um. She signed the company over to t-the Triple Threat Triads."

They all had stunned looks on their faces. Wide eyed, mouths going agape.

"There's no way she'd do that," Li shakes her head at that, "There's no way. They forced her right? Because we can fight this."

"Yeah. By force," She answered, "But I don't know how much we can do with a fight. She's legally signed the documents to her company and her estate."

"There's no way that they can get in and out of here with the correct documents." Moe said, "Nobody knows where those ownership documents are but Asami. We don't even know where they are."

He's right.

"Wait," Korra said, grabbing everyone's attention, "You mean to tell me..."

"Yes. There are such documents. If I knew where they were I would show you."

If only Asami knew where the ownership documents were, then they had to be somewhere locked up and where nobody can get to them.

"Florina, you don't know where they are?" Korra asked.

"My guess would be her safe but that's protected by a password nobody knows. It's different than the one to get into the building." Florina replies.

"You don't think that's what they were trying to come back for, right?" Korra questioned, "Because if as you all said, those ownership documents are here still, she signed something else. And it can't be a copy because they couldn't have gotten it."

"We need the password." Li said, "That's the only way to know. Florina I know she tells you everything. She had to give you that password somehow."

Florina shakes her head at that, "No. She never gave it to me. I respected her decision."

Korra glanced down at the jaded pendant necklace she had worn. She gently takes it off and places it in Florina's hands without saying anything.

She knew what that meant.

"She told me this was her mom's favorite color. Emerald."

"And you think this is the password?"

"No. I know that's the password."

The table murmured amongst themselves, the word, "explain," coming from someone's lips.

"Something nobody knows. Everybody knows her mother's name. But nobody knew her mother's favorite color until she told me," Korra explained, "It's Asami's eye color. A bit of a lighter shade, to be exact."

"Okay. Everybody get up," Florina instructed, "We're taking a field trip to the safe."

...

Asami couldn't get over that bastard inappropriately touching her in such a way. She also couldn't get over the fact that he admitted to a relationship with her mom thirty years ago. This Sato-Keum feud had been going on longer than she thought. The grudge he held against her and her family was disgusting.

So disgusting that he was going to force himself on her. It made her gag and soon probably throw up. But she hadn't eaten in a while so there wasn't anything in her stomach.

She's never hated anybody more than she hated Wonyong Keum. Not even Amon, the man who brainwashed her father into thinking all benders were like the Agni Kais that killed her mother.

"You seem cold." She expected the voice of her tormentors, but it was a different one.

The same voice as the waterbender who healed her.

Asami rose her head, weakly, lip quivering to prove it.

"Let me help you." They insisted, taking their water tribe coat off and wrapping it around her.

"I-I thought you were arrested." She shivered.

"That was my twin brother. They always get us confused. I'm the one who healed you. He's Isys, I'm Bryce." He sent her a gentle smile, "I'm the one who cares about you."

Asami's lips curve into a small smile but it faded soon.

"You could get in trouble." She mumbled.

"I wanna get you out of here."

 _Why? Why would you want to? Are you not like the others?_

She sends him a confused look and he answers with, "I wasn't apart of this. My brother was. I was trying to talk him out of it because we promised to get out of this gang thing and start a new life. But he was so hardheaded and he followed his friends."

Maybe this was her way to escape.

"If you get me out of here, I-I'll have a job for you a-at my company. You won't have to worry about anything. I swear to God." Tears formed on her eyelids, "You have to get me out of here. Please."

"When the time is right, I'll have a truck parked outside. I'll let you out and you keep going right at each turn. Hop in it and I'll drive you back to Republic City." Bryce whispered in her ear, "I'll do my absolute best to get you out of here."

"Thank you, Bryce."

Now she had much more hope that she would see Korra again.

...

"I know how these deals go." Mako stated, arms folded across his chest, "Somebody hired you to do this, didn't they?"

He and Bolin were assigned by Lin to do the interrogation. They knew the Triple Threats more than anyone and they knew how to get answers.

"So what if they did?" JuJu shrugged, "Like you said, you know how this goes, Detective. So you should know we never met the guy who paid us."

"So you're telling me that someone you absolutely don't know paid you to hold one of the world's most successful businesswomen captive? Seriously?" Bolin almost laughed, "I know we used to run numbers with you guys in the past but come on. We met who paid us. You're bluffing."

"Things have changed, buddy."

"Why'd you do it?" Mako asked, growing angry, "And where are you keeping her?"

"If you're trying to get me to talk, it won't work. Don't you know I'm the best of the best?" JuJu chortled.

"You know, if we're completely honest, I would've done the same thing." Mako stated, making Bolin stare at him in shock.

"Mako." He gasped.

"Nah Bo. I would've." He shrugged, "This job isn't doing much for me. I would've needed the money. How much they pay you guys nowadays?"

"Real good money."

Good. He was falling right into Mako's trap.

"Thousands?"

"Yeah."

"Bo, can you leave us for a sec?" He turned to his brother, winking at him.

Bolin nods in realization before rushing out of the door. As soon as the door closed behind him, Mako took a seat in front of JuJu.

"If we're being honest, I've been trying to get back into the Triple Threats. Must've been a big job, right?"

"Yeah. It was."

He was softening up.

"I would've taken her myself. Ever since we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was going to fix things between us until she and Korra got together."

"Must've been hard for you."

"Yeah. She's a great kisser." Mako flashed his golden amber colored eyes at him with a wink, referring to something sexual.

He hated himself for it but he knew what he had to do.

"I know. I wanted to feel those pretty lips of hers. But the boss made us wait."

"That same guy that got attacked by the spirit?"

"Tokuga. Yeah."

Got one.

"Tell me about that day. I wanna know everything for my next job with you guys."

JuJu easily confessed to Mako, going on about how she wasn't paying any attention to them, how she refused to have a meeting with them because she was in a hurry. How they cornered her and forced a fight on her. How badly she lost to them, knocking her out.

They took the same way out the building that they had gotten in. The back staircase that nobody paid any attention to.

The entire time, he kept this wicked, sickening smile on his lips, enjoying it. While Mako kept nodding and listening but his eyes told a different story. The gangster didn't even notice the malicious fire burning inside of Mako's eyes.

He wanted to reach across the table and choke him...so badly. He doesn't know how Korra was able to restrain herself from shooting lighting at this son of a bitch and killing him in cold blood.

"What was it like seeing her in pink? The color she never wears?" asked Mako.

"She was looking real good that night. Like a real woman. I wanted to do her so bad. She was a feisty one too. She hit ole boss with a china plate. It only resulted in me using my firebending whip again. She should've just listened, ya know? But she was so stubborn."

"Asami can be stubborn. She's a tough one." He replied.

A fighter. Mako believed in her that she could hang on until they can get there. Or if she can escape herself and they can find her.

Either way, his faith was strong.

"You want a piece of the action?"

"Yeah."

"Get me and my friends out of here and I'll bring you to her. I know you miss being with her."

"Yeah?"

"Course. Your face says it all."

"I'll get back to you on that."

Mako stands up to his feet, keeping his composure and walks out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him. He is met with Chief Beifong and Bolin, stunned looks on their faces.

"What? I got you a confession." He said.

"He's incredibly stupid or he's playing us. There's no way he just gave us all that information." Lin pointed out.

"I think he was letting me hear what I wanted."

Mako still is upset with the fact that he had been bold enough to admit to being such a disgusting piece of shit. It made him shudder, clearly grossed out.

"You did good, kid."

He smiled small only for it to fade away.

Yeah he got a confession, but Asami was still missing. He never got her location, who hired them, anything. He wanted to try harder but he couldn't stand being in the room any longer with the guy.

He would never want anybody to treat Asami that way and it angered him that he wasn't able to protect her from the torture she was suffering from. The one she's still suffering from.

And it killed him to see Korra tear herself apart over this. It was obvious that the waterbender and the engineer were in love. At first when Mako received the news that they had been dating recently, he didn't take it too well. He was a little bummed about it but it took him a little time to sit back and notice how the two cared so much for each other.

How much compassion, how much adoration and affection they had shown for each other. He dated them both and he couldn't give that to him because he was young and immature. Now that they're all grown, he's glad that they've found happiness in each other. And he supported them fully.

Mako admitted he was an asshole, but everything was okay with the trio now.

And he was determined to help Korra get the girl she loved back from the hands of monsters.

 _ **(A/N: I'll slow the story down a bit. I guess I didn't expect people to actually read this haha but thank you guys for doing so. I appreciate it. Thanks for the feedback and the suggestions. Also prepare for emotions, emotions, emotions.)**_


	5. The Meeting Part 2

_Screeeeech!_

 _The horrid sound of the metal door opening had awoken Asami that night. Her exhausted eyelids could barely stay open but she knew she had to be alerted. The chains she was bound in seemed familiar._

 _She remembers when she got kidnapped in the desert with Korra by the Earth Queen's Forces. That airship had been made by Cabbage Corp Industries, who had used cheap materials to build everything they owned. Including this metal someone used to make these self-made restraints._

 _She just wishes she had the strength to break out of them. Without food to give her energy, she could pass out from exhaustion._

 _The heavy footsteps interrupted Asami's thoughts of her escape plan and she felt an evil presence around her. The smell of his strong cologne made her suffocate. She couldn't help but cough violently._

" _Why are you here? You've won." Asami asked, hoarsely._

" _Won what?"_

 _It wasn't him. The atmosphere around her changed and she was no longer in that dark, ugly smelly room. Instead she had been in a grassland area. She was no longer suspended in chains. Her bruises were still covering her body and she still had worn that very awful dress._

 _But everything was different. It was peaceful for some reason. The aroma of fresh flowers lingered in the air, the same kind of flowers Asami loved. White lotuses._

" _You didn't answer me. What'd I win?" That voice._

 _It was that same voice she fell for. That same heavy toned, thick, deep voice of her southern water tribe lover. As she heard that voice, tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably._

 _She finally looks up to see the brown skinned beauty, flashing her perfect toothed smile at her. She'd been holding a white lotus flower in her hand, just for Asami._

" _Korra." She whispered._

" _Hey."_

 _Korra reaches up to her face while standing on her tip toes from being too short. She began cupping it and pressing her lips against hers, passionately. Asami instantly kissed back, missing every part of her plump lips. It had been too long since she was without her loving touch, her gentle kisses, her adoring hold that made her feel safe._

 _Korra picked her up bridal style and placed her onto the grassy ground area without breathing the kiss. Meanwhile Asami wrapped her arms around her neck, digging her forehead deeper into her lover's._

 _Her heart beat repetitive in a drum line rhythm, each beat barely keeping up with the next. If she wasn't mistaken she was sure she was having a heart attack. It was like the very first kiss all over again._

" _I love you." The younger girl mumbled against Asami's lips, "I've always loved you, Asami."_

" _I love you too, Korra."_

" _I wish we could stay like this."_

 _Asami's smile fades as she says that and she looks down in a dejected manner. Korra give her hair gentle strokes and planted temple kisses against her forehead._

" _I wish we could too." She snuggled into Korra's arms._

" _I need to ask you something."_

" _Anything."_

" _What's the password to your safe?"_

" _My eye color. Why?"_

 _Korra smiles to herself, giving herself a pat on the back for being correct._

" _I need access to your ownership documents. It is possible that you still own Future Industries despite whatever you signed."_

 _Asami looks at her with stunned eyes, "I- Korra, you're right. Nobody knows that password but me. They tricked me somehow."_

" _Sit tight. Florina and the board of directors are doing everything they can to save your company."_

" _Korra...thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged her again, tighter this time._

 _She never wanted to let her go._

" _Anything for you. Now is there anything else? Do you know where you are?"_

 _Asami pauses for a moment, then sighs, "No. I can't see anything. It's dark, cold, and I'm getting really sick."_

" _You still don't know where you are but you know who's kidnapped you."_

" _Yeah. They won't tell me anything."_

" _I'll make them talk. Three of them got arrested today."_

" _They'll never tell you."_

" _We'll see."_

" _Try not to kill them." Asami almost laughed, Korra grinning at her._

" _No promises."_

 _Korra sits up and she pulls Asami with her by the hand, her free hand going to her back. She frowns when she feels rough patches of skin that looked to have been peeling against it. Her eyes went to Asami's arm that looked the same, the engineer only covering herself in shame._

" _That's a burn wound." said Korra, "They burned you?"_

 _Warm, wet tears formed on Asami's eyelids and didn't hesitate to cascade down her cheeks. She doesn't say anything, instead forces herself into Korra's comforting arms._

 _She had been too ashamed to say it._

" _Jinora wouldn't tell me what they did to you," She clenched her fist out of anger, "I can't believe they would do this."_

" _Come get me. Please."_

 _Korra had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were so lost, so dark. Her voice so trembly. Her body bruised and broken. She knew it was even more serious and more personal now. They didn't deserve to go to jail. They deserved to die._

 _She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and leaned her forehead against hers to where they had been eye to eye._

" _I'll save you. I swear."_

Everything fades to black and Asami is left alone. No Korra. No grassland. No white lotus flower. Nothing. She wants to go back to the Spirit World but she knew she couldn't stay there for long.

But it felt good to connect to Korra finally.

...

Korra shot out of the Spirit World and back into her body, gasping for air as if she'd had a nightmare. She grasped ahold of her chest, letting her short dark brown locks of hair dangle in her face. Sweat dripped down her forehead while she tried to catch her breath.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder, only to turn and see that it's Florina with a concerned look on her face. She noticed the tears forming on the darker skinned girl's outer eyelids and she had gotten her answer she needed to know.

She had gotten ahold of Asami.

"It's right. Put it in." Korra insisted, taking a deep breath.

She cleared her throat and stood to her feet, professionally, ignoring the obvious stares she obtained from everyone.

Florina began typing the password in on the large door made out of plasma while everyone stood back and waited on her.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Li asked, growing concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Korra was still easily triggered from Asami's burn wounds on her back. She wanted to find her and hold her in her arms just to keep her safe. She wanted to heal her, take care of her so she didn't suffer anymore.

The door to the safe made a rough scraping noise against the floors as the door opened outward. Florina celebrates, happy that she got it open and she goes down to her knees, reaching inside of it. Her hand touches a manila folder full of paperwork and she jerked it out in an instant.

Everybody watched as she skimmed through the folder, flipping through white pages of important paperwork. She stops once she realizes what she just read.

"Oh my." Her eyes bulged.

"What?" asked Korra.

"She still owns everything."

The entire room gasped at that. Florina nodded and picked the loose paper, holding it up.

"Firstly she inherited this. Both her parents are gone and this is a family business. So that's red flag number one. It's in one of the letters Hiroshi wrote to Asami when he was in prison. She has both pieces right here. Red flag number two, it states here, that she cannot legally sign it over to anybody by the use of excessive force, or rather violence in this case, against her. Red flag number three, I think I know who's behind all of this."

Everybody stands there, taken aback by what Florina just read.

But Korra was angered by it. They broke her. Made her give up everything she had just to make her suffer. Kept her from the person she loved most in this world.

All for personal gain. For territory that never belonged to them.

"I believe it was Wonyong Keum. I wanna say that Asami was in the process of buying that area around the Spirit World recently just to keep it safe. She sent a letter to the city and here's the copy of that situation."

Asami knew what the man had been capable of. Which was why she was using whatever power she had to protect the spirits and the spirit world. She didn't care about the money. She cared about balance and wholeheartedly believed that the Spirit World portal in the middle of Republic City was a blessing to everyone.

She had the same beliefs as Korra. She didn't want some stupid amusement park she could make money from. She didn't care about that. She was never one to care about the money.

That was why she was so popular around the city. The reason why she was well liked. She wasn't a selfish bitch that other jealous businessmen made her out to be.

"I fucking knew it!" Korra exclaimed, angrily, "Asami never told me who was in charge and I think I know why now. He's fucking dead now."

"Wait, Korra!" Florina stopped her, "Don't do anything just yet."

"Why not?" She frowned, "Every last minute we waste, we could be using to find her!"

"Wait for Chief Beifong. I have an idea."

...

 _ **(A/N: Warning. Mentions of sexual assault but not too much.)**_

"Wakey-Wakey, sweetheart."

Asami could barely open her eyes but she could make out that voice anywhere. She felt a cold hand rest on the underside of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You've won." She said, hoarsely, "I concede. Just leave me here to die."

"This is sad," said Wonyong with a chuckle, "You don't look so good."

"Leave me." She repeated.

"Relax." His voice grew soft, "You wanna get out of these chains, don't you?"

Asami's eyes light up at that and her face twisted into a scowl. She opened her mouth to say something but she knew she should stay quiet for what he was going on about.

"Your poor wrists."

He reaches up to them, lacing his fingers with hers and it makes her uncomfortable that his body had been so goddamn close to hers. His scent was so overwhelming and it was suffocating her. Asami moves her legs to push herself back further into the wall but he noticed what she had been trying to do and smirked at her.

Without a word, he takes both of her, strong pale legs, setting them up on his waist.

"You cold? Hm?" He mumbled against her cheek, "I can fix that."

"Get off of me." Asami said as calm as she could, trying her best not to freak out.

One hand went to the underside of her bottom and gripped it hard, forcing her to grind against his crotch. He let out a inhumane growl in her ear and she gasps out, desperately trying to get from underneath him.

"Work your hips for me," He panted, "That's it, baby girl."

"Get off of me. Please get off of me." She was panicking now. Her heart thumping rapidly against her chest and the man had been so close on her, she was sure he felt it.

"Beg," He slipped her earlobe in between his lips. He gave a harder grind against her, "Oh yeah. Such a good fucking pussy. Can't wait to be inside you."

"Stop." Her voice had been gone and she let out a squeak once he did.

The lustful look in his eyes proved how he wanted more. How hungry he was for her. Like an animal, he ripped the top of her dress open along with her bra, exposing her naked chest to him. As the cold hit it, she shivered in fear.

She wishes this was Korra taking her virginity instead of him. She hated this man with a passion. How dare he do this to her? Now she wonders how many other women he had done this to.

"Fuck." He stares in awe of her breasts, "Fucking shit. I should've done this ages ago."

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" She couldn't even cry anymore.

"You even have her face," He rubbed her face softly, "Your body. All of it. Just like Yasuko."

She hated him. She hated him. She hated him. How dare he talk about her mother like that. How dare he think he has the absolute fucking right.

"I don't even know what I wanna do first," He gripped the tent in his pants, "I wanna taste you but I want to feel how tight and wet you can be for me. Just like Yasuko."

"I hate you." She said, emotionally, "I hate the ground you walk on. I hate the air you breathe. I swear on everything. I swear it. I swear I'll fucking kill you. You won't survive if you do this to me."

"You and what army, doll?" He cackled, "You're fucked."

Asami closes her eyes at that. While he continues to speak, she zones him out. She remembers her discovery earlier. Those chains were a piece of shoddy workmanship. They should've known better that she wouldn't figure it out sooner or later.

With one powerful tug, Asami popped the chains from the metal cuffs on her wrists and immediately jumped on Wonyong, tackling him to the floor. He fell back headfirst, his head smacking against it hard. It rendered him unconscious on impact. All she saw was a pool of dark red blood forming underneath the back of his head and she could do nothing but smile as if she'd won.

It was her time to escape now.

She takes the coat that Bryce had given her and wraps it around her exposed part of she body, placing the hood over her head so no one would recognize her at first from behind. Asami then quietly opened the door to her cell, slipping out. Luckily there had been no guards around. It made it easy for her to slip out of there.

But her heart stopped the moment she bumped right into someone. She knew it was over and there was no hope for her.

"I'll get you out."

Bryce.

Her mood instantly changed to relieved and she gave him the biggest hug. Bryce picked her up bridal style and carried her while scurrying quickly to his truck.

"Everybody's out right now." He informed, "Perfect timing."

Asami just gave a weak smile and held onto him while he carried her. It wasn't the southerner she wanted to rescue her but she could take what she could get.

And she was grateful for it.

All she could think about was finally being able to see Korra again. That was all she cared about. She was finally going to be free after what seemed like months, but was only a few weeks.

"We're almost there. Hang on." He whispered.

The atmosphere had grown colder and colder until Asami saw the beautiful evening night painted with snowflakes falling all across the skies.

Freedom was near.

But it was until Bryce wasn't paying any attention to who was behind him. His senses caught onto an enormous ball of fire being shot his way. With one hand he sent a vicious wave of water in that direction to his defense.

"We have a traitor!" The firebender called out.

Bryce knew what he had to do. While his former comrades shot balls of fire at him, he ducked for cover in the best way he could, holding Asami protectively.

"I need you to listen to me." He looks at her, "I'm going to hold them off but that means you get out of here. Please."

Asami's gasped, shocked, "No. No way. No. You're coming with me. You have to!"

"No. No this is where we separate. They're going to kill us. You have to get out of here alive, Miss Sato. Don't worry about me."

Tears cascaded down Asami's cheeks as he told her that. She gave him a big hug, a sob or two escaping her lips. He had been sacrificing himself for her.

"Please go. I'll cover you."

He sets Asami down and she races to the driver's seat of his truck. She looks back at him, only to see him fighting back with large chunks of ice shard. He was ducking and rolling around to get out of the way of fire. She hadn't wanted to leave him there. He didn't deserve to die.

He was saving her.

But Asami wasn't going to let him die in vain. She takes a deep breath and turns the key to start the engine. Her bare foot slams into the accelerator and the car speeds out of there.

It had been a bit hard to see because of the snowfall, but it's nothing to what she's used to. It was just like going to the office in the winter time. It was really dark too, the nighttime running lights being the only thing to lead her way out.

She was somewhere far in the woods. She just know she couldn't afford to stop until she found a drivable road. That would be her way out.

Meanwhile at the campsite hideout, Tokuga stood over Bryce as the two firebenders held him captive. Clearly beaten, he was ready to die. He knew the rules of any Triple Threat who went against Tokuga. The result was death. He didn't care. He knew what was right and wrong.

"She won't get very far." said Tokuga with a smirk, "Trust me. She's far from Republic City but she doesn't know where she's going. She'll be back."

"She knows exactly where she's going." Bryce said confidently, "And you won't capture her again. I'm sure of it."

"I've sent my three best trackers. They never lose." He crackled his knuckles, "Your brother was right. You are a sorry excuse for a Triple Threat."

"I don't kidnap and torture women. I may have done some bad shit in the past but no. I will not let you hurt an innocent girl. I'll die before that happens."

"So be it."

Tokuga drew his sword, immediately sticking it in Bryce's chest without hesitation. The two firebenders that held him, let him go while blood gushed out of his chest. He coughed violently, blood spewing from his lips.

He uttered out a, "Fuck you." before he hit the ground on his hands and knees. He gasped out for air, but there was no use. He felt his lung being pierced by the sharp object. There wasn't any way he was surviving this.

But he hoped Asami was okay.

His body laid there in the snow, the blood turning it a lighter shade of red as it poured out of him. He took slow breaths until he wasn't able to take any more.

"Shame. You could've been great like your brother. But you chose to go against me." Tokuga kicked His now lifeless body onto his back.

He spat on him and laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. He didn't care if it was cruel. No one ever disrespected his wishes and got out alive.

No one.

"Have you found her yet?" Wonyong came in with the help of a waterbender who had been healing him.

"No," answered Tokuga, "but when they find her, I said show no mercy."

Depending on how fast she was driving, she should've been close to being out of the woods and onto the right track. She'd been following the map Bryce provided inside of his car directly from the campsite.

Hopefully she could make it back to Republic City.

 _ **(A/N: I didn't want to keep her there too long but I also wanted her to be on the run from them. I also want an epic battle between Team Avatar and the Triple Threats. I have so many ideas to pitch in for this. So the story isn't just solely based on Asami being kidnapped, despite my summary haha.**_

 _ **But anyways more updates to come. I'll come with more surprises. Stay tuned. Don't forget to give me some feedback and ideas so I can credit you.)**_


	6. On The Run

After driving for hours, Asami felt herself growing tired so she had pulled over into a nearby town. There she could find some fresh clothes and disguise herself just in case anybody had been looking for her. A shower would be nice too but she would take whatever she got.

There was a few shops nearby from what looked like a flea market. Her eyes scanned the dark place for a clothing shop. Bingo. She finds a small shop with clothing hanging out front on wooden racks. They had clothing from three different cultures. Fire Nation. Earth Nation. Both Water Tribes.

At this point she didn't really care about what she wore. But she preferred something representing Korra's culture.

"You look cold, sweetheart." The shopkeeper said, "Who am I kidding, you have no shoes on. Come inside." She opened the curtain for Asami.

She was hesitant to walk over there, still not easily trusting anybody. But she was a little old woman. What could she do to her?

Asami slowly nods and walks over there, clinging onto the overcoat on her body for warmth. She ducks her head, due to how much taller she had been over the shopkeeper and walks inside of the tent, in awe of everything around her. It was much warmer in here and brighter from the lights that hung all around. There had been extra merchandise dangling from the ceiling and a couch where she tells Asami to sit.

"You're injured." She observed Asami's broken body starting with her bruised face, "Are you a runaway?"

Asami nods slowly but doesn't say anything. She's scared to.

"Was it your boyfriend?"

She shakes her head.

"Your father?"

"No."

"You can talk to me," The older woman puts her hand up to Asami's cheek, softly, "I won't hurt ya. You need help, sweetie."

Asami blinked back tears and turned her head away, "I just...do you know who I am?"

The shopkeeper shakes her head at that.

"I'm Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries."

The woman gasped, cyan blue eyes growing big. She then turned to look for something. Asami waits patiently until the woman returns with a stack of papers with Asami's face on it.

 _MISSING! Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries. Last seen at Future Industries. If you find her, please contact Chief Lin Beifong Republic City Police Department._

"A few metalbender cops came by today and dropped these off. It's you, right?" She asked, gently.

"Yes." A tear slid down her cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"I...rather not talk about it." She gripped the coat tighter, "It's t-too painful."

"Let me get you some warm clothes and some food. I know you're hungry."

Maybe this wasn't so bad. She wasn't full on board with opening up to a stranger but this woman wanted to help her. Was it time to let her guard down and let her?

While she searched for clothing in Asami's size, she observed everything about her, starting with her face and comparing it to the picture.

She had an enormous purple bruise on her cheek where her jawline had been, a large cut across her cheekbone, a busted lip, and her eyes had been bloodshot red with exhaustion. There were heavy bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she got. Her hair had messy and all over her head, uncombed.

She didn't even look recognizable. That's why the shopkeeper hadn't know who she was on the first meeting.

"Who hurt you?" She soothed.

"Bad guys. Really bad guys." Her voice was darker, pained and much more hoarse.

"Did they..." She hands her some new clothing and Asami takes it, graciously.

She knew what she meant. She was asking her was she raped. It was the closest she had ever come. She could still feel _his_ hands all over her, grabbing her like some sick animal. _His_ disgusting voice was still lingering inside of her head and if she wasn't mistaken she could still feel _him_ on her.

 _His_ scent was something she could never forget.

She would never forgive herself for even letting him do that to her. It doesn't matter if he hadn't gone all the way, she would still be dreaming about this. It scared her to where she didn't even want to go to sleep.

"Almost." She whispers in a broken voice.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? Rest. I'll get you back to the city tomorrow." She soothed.

Asami's lips want to say no but she looks down at herself, giving in to the obvious temptation with her body ready to shut down and all.

"I'll be back with your dinner. You sit tight and get dressed." The shopkeeper walked out of the back of the tent, leaving her there.

Asami slips the coat off, feeling the cool air hit her exposed body and she shivers lightly, hurrying up. The first article of clothing she slipped on was the cerulean long sleeved shirt with a water tribe design on the shoulder. She then slips on the pair of heavy skinny fit sweats that slid up her legs properly.

There had been some brown boots that reminded her of Korra's that she had worn. She wasn't afraid to slip those in either to complete the outfit. There was a mirror behind her and she looked into it, observing what the shopkeeper was looking at.

Her body was so damaged. She wasn't sure how she was able to take all of that.

Her eye catches a pair of clippers sitting on the table beside her and she picks them up, taking them to the back of her hair.

 _Snip! Snip! Snip!_

Once she started, she didn't stop. She didn't want to. As much as she looked like Yasuko, she didn't want to look like her. That was what Wonyong wanted. It was what he got off to.

She sets the clippers down, tying her hair into a ponytail that dangled behind her back, just beyond her shoulders. There'd been curls covering part of Asami's face where it hid her beautiful emerald green eyes. She didn't want anybody to look inside of them. There was nothing there to see.

"You look beautiful." The shopkeeper says with a smile, "You look just like a southerner."

"My girlfriend is from the southern water tribe," She said, shyly, "We came out to her parents and they welcomed me with open arms."

Tonraq and Senna knew about Asami's situation with her parents. Knowing she had nobody, they welcomed her in and loved her like she was one of their own. And she was grateful for every minute of it.

"You're dating the Avatar, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"You know who I was talking about?"

"Yeah. I knew."

"I'm just trying to get back to her."

"I know you are."

Asami starts to clean up the mess she's made but the shopkeeper stops her and hands her a full plate of steaming hot food.

"I'll get it." She insisted.

She sat down on the couch and the delicious scent of the food lingered around her nostrils, causing her stomach to growl. She couldn't refuse a good meal like this, especially knowing she hadn't eaten in days.

"How far are we from Republic City?" The engineer asked, a mouthful of food.

"The most I would say is three hours," replied the woman, "How'd you get here anyway?"

Asami swallowed hard then looks down at the plate in her hands.

"One of the many guys who kidnapped me was never apart of it. He got me to safety after he fought to protect me. He told me to drive until I found a road. So I did and it took me here." She explained.

"It's going to be a bit of a snow storm soon enough. It's a good thing you stopped to rest."

She nodded and stuffed some more warm food in her mouth. It melted on her tongue, causing her to moan slightly. The food either was really good or it was because she was really hungry. Either way she didn't care.

"Can I ask you something?" She cleared her throat, "Who are you and why did you help me?"

"My name is Meng," She answered with a smile, "And I couldn't leave you there in the cold to freeze."

She was still having trouble to open up to her but it was a slow process. In fact she was grateful that she was helping her. Not many people would do that.

...

Korra kicked open the door labeled "Office of Wonyong Keum," ignoring the receptionists calling after her. She and Chief Beifong walked right in, leaving a confused look on Wonyong's face. Korra said nothing and instead forced a small wave of air into his desk, tossing it across the room.

His eyes widened at that and he gasps when she grabs his collar and lifts him up in the air.

"I told you I would kill you if you had anything to do with her disappearance." Her voice was dark, words like venom, sharp tone like a rusted knife.

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with this?" He frowned, "Security!"

"You can call security all you fucking want." Korra tossed him into his chair, roughly, looming over him, "We have a constitutional right to do what the fuck we want. That's what you told her when you had her, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"No? Then why does Asami suddenly disappear after attempting to purchase that land to keep the spirits safe from you?"

"You know if you're going to make wild accusations, you could grab a little more evidence."

"You sent me on a wild hog-monkey chase going to the Agni Kais. You thought you were smart. Well I have news for you, pal. If she ends up dead, best believe I'm coming for you."

"You are the Avatar. You can't threaten me like this. This is abusing your power."

"Didn't you abuse your power when you wanted to turn the Spirit World into a cash cow? Or when you hired the Triple Threats to kidnap my girlfriend?"

"These accusations are outrageously offensive!" His voice boomed, "I would never hire criminals for anything! But Asami would. Didn't she and Mako do a sting operation with the Triple Threat triads?"

"You sure happen to know an awful lot about someone you claim to hate," She shot back, "It almost seems...stalker-ish."

He finally went mute at that, giving Korra the upper hand.

"Now you're going to tell me where she is right now or Chief Beifong is arresting you for kidnapping."

"I don't know where she is, Avatar."

He wasn't lying on that part.

Korra restrained herself from jumping on this man and choking the life out of him. Instead she backs away and takes a deep breath. She had to get out of there before she was the one who ended up in cuffs.

"Lin." She pointed to him.

"That won't be necessary, Chief Beifong." A amber eyed man who looked to be in his 40s dressed in a green tux, hair gelled up and slick back hair walked in, "Dan Cho, Keum Enterprises Legal Department."

"When did you call a lawyer?" Lin frowned at Wonyong.

"Why are you questioning my client without me present?" He folded his arms.

"Why did your client kidnap Asami Sato?" Korra stepped in once more, "This is a public place and we have a right to do so."

"Avatar Korra threatened me and destroyed my office. I'm pressing charges." He pointed at Korra.

"Go ahead."

Her eyes darted right back at his, not once backing down. She could tell he was lying. It was written all over his face. The obvious smirk whenever he talked, the fake innocence he put on, the way his pupils grew smaller. She wasn't stupid.

Whenever this man talked she learned not to trust a word he said.

Lin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, insisting that it was time to go. She wanted to refuse but she knew that she had to get out of there before it was too late.

Couldn't risk getting arrested. What if they had found Asami.

"This isn't over." Korra spat.

...

After the snow storm cleared, it was morning time and Asami was headed back to the truck with some supplies in her hand provided by Meng. Food, water, extra clothing. Everything she needed for her trip back to the city.

"Thank you." Asami gave the older woman a big hug, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're a strong girl, Asami," She rubbed her back gently, "Don't let anybody take that from you."

She slowly nodded before walking to the car and placing the bag in the trunk. She closed it but she hears something in the distance.

 _RZZZZ! ZRRRRT!_ The obnoxiously loud sounds of motorcycles tires screeching in the distance.

It brought back memories of when Korra and Asami both were acting as tax collectors for the Earth Queen years back and there had been an ambush attempt on them. Luckily they took them down with just the two of them.

But these motorcyclists looked very familiar. Asami gasped once she could see the clothing on them from where she stood. Each represented a single element. Water. Earth. Fire.

Triple Threats.

"No. They found me," She gasped, panicking, "They found me I have to go!"

Luckily they hadn't seen her just yet.

"Go!" Meng commanded, "You still have time! Go!"

Asami didn't waste any time. Her feet had minds of its own as she rushed to the driver's side and climbed in, closing and locking the door behind her. She grabs the keys, fumbling with them because of how anxious she had been.

"Miss me?"

Her heart stopped. There had been a sharp blade against her neck and she knew it was over for her.

She looks in the rear view mirror right into the eyes of her personal boogeyman.

Tokuga.

"Start the car. Nice and easy. Don't be stupid."

She noticed the dried blood on the blade, then sent her eyes back to his.

"Bryce unfortunately didn't make it." He chuckled.

"No." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Asami was more angry than sad. He risked his life to save her only for her to get captured again. His death was in vain. No more. She has had enough.

She slams her foot on the accelerator, going into blazing speed. It caught Tokuga off guard and he angrily dug the blade into the side of her neck, drawing blood. The other foot slams on the brake and it causes the truck to come to an immediate stop and Tokuga to fly through the windshield with a loud _CRASH!_

She was the family heirloom of the family who created these vehicles. Nobody knew how to drive it better than she did. She made sure to be wearing her seatbelt, whereas he didn't.

With rage-filled eyes she slammed her foot on the accelerator once more and sped off once more. Tokuga hadn't had the chance to get up off the ground but Asami didn't care. She hits him with no sorts of mercy, rolling right over him. She didn't care if he died.

Enough was enough.

 _ZZZZRRRRTTTTT!_

Asami could hear one of the motorcyclists behind her and easily saw them in her rear view mirror. She figured the other two must've stopped for their leader. Now she had to lose this one.

She spins the wheel completely around, making the car turn to where she's facing the same way as the gangster. He had a shocked expression on his face and attempts to turn around himself but it was too late.

Asami's car impacted the side of his bike, knocking him off of it. His body went airborne and he landed in the snow with a loud _THUD!_

There had been two more she had to take out, but now wasn't the time. She had to get out of there now while she still could. She pushes the gear shift upward and presses her foot against the accelerator to back in reverse, then switches it back to drive and spins the wheel.

She then sped off onto the road before they could even catch up to her.

"You let her get away!?" Tokuga shouted, angrily.

Two of his men helped him up but he jerked away. Not wanting their help.

"You were hurt, sir." One said, "You're even bleeding-"

"I'm fine!" He screamed, "Now go get her or I'll kill you like you saw that traitor die!"

As for Asami? He had plans for her. If his men wouldn't help him, he would get her himself. Which he was sure he had to result in. By her escaping, it cost him too much money and he never played around with his money.

She can think she's "safe" but wherever she went, he would lurk in the shadows, readying himself to take her right back in. She'd be a mere plaything for him, just to piss off the Avatar.

"Did you find her yet?" The radio on the motorcycle sounded off.

"These two dipshits let her get away," Tokuga immediacy answered, "and where is your partner!?"

"He went down pretty hard." One replied.

"You're testing my patience," It had been Wonyong's voice, "If you don't find her there will be consequences for the three of you."

He was referring to Tokuga's trackers, rather than Tokuga. He wasn't stupid enough to threaten him. Nobody threatened him or crossed him in such a way. If they did...well...

"Get off your lazy asses and go get the bitch!" He demanded.

Tokuga wanted her as bad as Wonyong did and he wasn't stopping until he got her back.

 _ **(A/N: thanks for your feedback and ideas. Special thanks to doctor anthony on here. They gave me a bit of advice about Asami and her company. Anything you all would like to see here, let me know. Don't be afraid to send me a PM.)**_


	7. Reunited

Pieces of shattered glass from the windshield earlier had caught Asami across her forehead, leaving bloody trails across her face. But she couldn't let it getting in her eyes stop her from seeing. She kept driving regardless of how much she could barely see.

Running from the goonies that found her, she was about an hour and a half away from the city, maybe an hour depending how fast she was going. And she was going pretty damn fast.

So fast that she attracted a cop on a motorcycle.

 _WEE OOH! WEE OOH!_ The deafening sounds of the police siren blared in her ears and she wasn't even mad about it.

Just when she thought she was all cried out, a tear escaped her left eye. Then another one. Before she knew it it had been a sequence of them in the form of an unbroken stream.

But they weren't sad tears. Or angry tears. They were happy tears. She was happy.

 _Finally. Somebody to help me. Finally I can go home._

Asami pulls the car over to the side and sits there with the engine running. The motorcycle cop pulls to a stop as well. Asami is eyeing him through the rearview mirror, watching as he takes his time to come over to her. He himself was observing the damaged truck, metal parts hanging off of it, unknowingly having a flat tire on the back, parts of the windows shattered.

He frowned slightly and continued on his way to the driver's side.

"Is everything alr-"

He stopped talking mid-sentence, staring at her in disbelief. His green eyes scanned her face beyond the blood, bruises and tears that had been drowning her face.

She looked so broken. So fragile. So afraid. So much different than she used to. She used to be brave, always happy and smiling, tough. All those characteristics about her was gone. It was like she was a completely different person.

"Asami Sato?" He questioned, softly.

"Yes, Officer?" She answered, forcing back sobs.

"I'm with the Republic City PD," He placed a hand over his chest, introducing, "Officer Han. I'm here to help you."

"Please," Her voice was gone, "Please help me. They're after me and they're gonna kill me. Please."

"I will. Stay here-"

He attempted to leave but Asami grabbed his wrist, "Don't leave me. Please." She begged, "Please they're a-after me. Please!"

"We have a whole search team looking for you." He rubbed her hand, gently, "I'm just calling back up. After that I won't leave you until the airship gets here. I promise."

Asami nods sadly but she understands, letting him leave. He jogged back to his bike, grabbing the portable radio and speaking into it with haste.

"Portable number 17 to airship! Come in, airship!"

"This is the airship, go ahead." Lin answered on the other end.

"I've found Miss Sato. Bring the airship to my location, immediately!"

Lin looks at Korra who had been listening as well. She slides the radio over to her, stepping back. Korra returns with an "are you sure?" look in her eyes. Lin nodded and motioned her head towards it.

"Officer Han." said Korra.

"Yes, Avatar Korra." He answered.

"Is she dead?" She asked.

"No." She lets out a sigh of relief. "But she's pretty bad off."

Korra clenched her fist, angrily and then exhales quietly, "Put her on."

It took a few minutes, meanwhile Lin had ordered her officers to turn the airship around to go and pick up Asami where the distress signal from Han's radio came from. Korra stayed there by the airship radio, gently running her fingertips against it.

 _Come on. Come on._

Korra had been impatient but it was because she needed to talk to her girl. She needed to know that she was here for her. Right now she just wanted to take her home and keep her safe away from everything. It was her turn to return the favor since Asami was there for her when she was poisoned, the downward spiral, and the road to recovery.

 _I'll protect you, Kor._

 _You can come to me anytime._

 _I won't let anything happen to you. I'll die before that happens._

Asami would say those things to her to calm her nerves. She would wipe her tears and give her gentle kisses along her temple. She'd hold her in a protective manner just like a lover and whisper sweet things to her. Korra then smiles small at those memories. They'd been her favorite memories to think about lately. Ever since Asami went missing these past few weeks, she could sleep. She couldn't eat. She felt empty without her.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't look for her every hour of the day.

"This is Asami Sato."

Her voice sounded so...different to Korra. Weakened. Hoarse. It brought tears to her own eyes.

"Asami." was all Korra could say.

"Korra?" Asami covers her mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah it's me," She swallowed hard, "I'm coming to get you."

"Korra, I-I've missed you so much." She squeaked.

It was harder for Korra than it was for Asami. She hated hearing the pain in her voice. It just angered her even more that someone would do this to her.

"I've missed you too."

"Please come. Please. They're after me and I don't know how far they are."

"On my way, okay? Just stay with me on the radio. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm just glad to hear your voice again. I never thought I would get that chance."

 _You and me both, 'Sami._

"I told you I was coming. I'd never break a promise to you."

For the first time Asami's lips formed a real smile. For the first time in weeks, she felt safer than before. Just by the sound of Korra's soothing deep voice. That smooth speaking voice she always fell in love with.

"Keep talking to me."

Her voice calmed her nerves.

"I've got something for you for when we come get you," Korra clutched the jaded pendant in the palm of her hand, "I've been meaning to give it to you for a minute but I always get nervous and chicken out."

"What about me is so intimidating that you'd get nervous?" She almost laughed.

"I really really like you."

"That's sweet."

Asami's all smiles until her eye catches a sequence of bright lights on the road in the distance.

 _ZZZZZZRRT!_ The sounds of the hard rubber motorcycle tires scraping rapidly against the dark granite roads. She knew that sound anywhere. It didn't sound like reinforcements but more so like...enemies.

"Korra." Asami says, keeping her eyes on them as they came close within her view.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"They found me." Her voice was frightened.

"What?" She frowned at that, "Wait what do you mean they found you?"

"That's not the metalbender cops coming this way...is it?"

"We're coming by airship." Korra grabs her airbending staff, a portable radio, and slips on her coat, "Hold on. I'm coming."

"Please hurry."

"I'll be right there, okay? I won't let them get you again."

Korra then raced to the front of the ship where Lin and the pilot had been. Lin looks back with a confused look, wondering why Korra hadn't been on the radio with Asami.

"They've found her," She said, "Please tell me we're close."

"Fifteen minutes." The pilot answered.

"Shit." She mumbled, sprinting off, "I gotta go, Chief."

"Hey! Be careful, kid!"

A rush of adrenaline picked up in her bones as she sprinted quickly towards the nearest exit. All that was on her mind at the moment was saving Asami. She wouldn't let her get taken again. There was no way.

Asami on the other end is holding on to the officer, tightly while they both stood there. Han draws a metal blade from his metalbender suit and prepares himself from whatever attack was coming.

Their faces were close enough to where she could make out who it had been. And just as she suspected. It was the three trackers and Tokuga leading the way for them. Angered expressions on their faces.

"Take my bike and go. I'll hold them off!" He instructed.

"No!" Asami cried, "They'll kill you! Don't!"

"Your life is more important than mine," He insists, "Please. Go."

"Asami, I'm on my way!" Korra says via the radio.

Han picks the radio up and hands it to Asami for her reply. He then shot a small metal blade from his suit, directly into the wheels of Tokuga's motorcycle. He jumped up as it started to wobble and tossed himself from it, tackling Han to the cold hard streets. His head smacked hard against the pavement, knocking him unconscious.

"Asami, pick up!" said Korra, her voice hopeful.

"K-Korra," She whispered, "Please get here."

She had no use. She refused to leave him here to die just like Bryce. Not like this. Han didn't deserve that. They both were innocent.

"Thought you'd escape us, huh, Sato?"

Tokuga stands to his feet, a fire raging in his eyes. His shadow looms over her before he could even get there and she backs away, letting the radio go.

"I should kill you for trying to kill me." He grabbed her, pulling her by the shirt to his face.

If she wasn't having a heart attack then, she was sure going to have one soon enough. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding so ridiculously fast. Being in his presence again truly scared the shit out of her. He meant business and she knows it too.

"Wonyong is going to be happy about this. Hopefully you're going to learn how to watch that mouth of yours. And if you haven't, he knows a good use for it." He slams her up against the car and she cries out.

Her severely burned back and her ribs, which she was sure had been broken had come into contact with the cold, hard metal. He knew just what he was doing to her. And he didn't care.

"Those ribs still hurt, huh?" He reached a free hand up to her side, giving it a gentle rub, "Be a damn shame if I shattered them."

"Don't," She shakes her head rapidly, "Please don't."

Instead he smirked at her, beginning to crush them anyway. Asami elicited an ear piercing scream that could be heard from miles away.

"Scream. Go ahead. No one will hear you out here." He taunted.

He didn't know Korra was out there along with the search team...but she did. She was letting them know where she was. Even if it meant getting hurt all over again.

"Fuck you. And fuck Keum." She breathed, heavily, "Korra will-"

"Will _what?_ She never came for you. She'll never come for you. I know an empty threat when I see one."

If only that was an empty threat.

It wasn't too long before something hits him at full speed, causing his body to smack against the ground at Asami's feet. She jumps, startled by what just happened and she stays there frozen. She couldn't process anything that was happening. Her clutched at her damaged ribs, going down to one hand and her knees.

Asami coughed violently, wheezing because she could barely breathe. Small spurts of blood spewed from her lips and onto the white snow in front of her.

Her eyes stayed on her brown boots beneath her. Soon enough another pair of boots of the same color came into contact with them. She slowly looks up without another word said, more hot tears escaping her eyes.

Those boots belonged to the same pretty cyan blue eyes she fell hard for, that beautiful caramel-like dark brown skin color, the short dark brown hair blowing in the wind, and the world's prettiest smile belonged to her.

Korra.

She stood there holding her hand out for Asami and her glider behind her. She graciously takes her hand, pulling herself up with whatever strength she had left.

"You came." She whispered.

"I told you I would," The shorter girl soothed, "I won't let anything else happen to you."

"There's no fucking way." They heard, heads turning in that direction.

Tokuga stands to his feet, "You little bitch. You knew she was coming."

Asami steps back and Korra steps up thrusting her arm forwards with a powerful fire blast his way. He jumps out of the way and in the process sends a set of kunai knives her way.

Korra moves both arms in a circular motion, rotating them close together while the wind picked up around them. She'd been making a small tornado. The winds take the knives and just as she suspected, they shoot back in the direction of Tokuga.

 _WHISHHH!_

They were coming fast too. It gave him a little time to dive out of the way. But he was cut on his arm while trying to avoid it.

"Fuck!" He cursed, angrily, "Boys!"

He ordered his team to attack but they didn't move. He turns around swiftly to see that they're all beaten and unconscious scattered across the roads.

"I told you not to fuck with me." Korra says in a dark voice.

Tokuga turns to see her in his face. He stepped back into a fighting stance to prove he wasn't scared of her.

"You kidnapped my girl for three weeks. Three weeks exactly. Did heaven knows what to her. All to get to me." She burned a large blaze in her palm, "The biggest thing to do right now, is to kill you."

"I'm a nonbender, don't you forget that, Avatar." Tokuga shot back, "You kill me, you lose a lot of your nonbender support. You'd start up a revolution."

Asami was listening closely to their conversation but soon the words were starting to become muffled. She wasn't able to see the two of them in front of her, only being able to see small spots. Her vision was blurry now. Her knee buckled and she drops down to the ground, holding herself up with the remaining strength she had.

Korra's attention was on Asami now. She goes down to the ground, wrapping an arm around Asami's shoulder and the other around her torso.

She couldn't hear her, nor see her, but she barely made out,

" _Asami. Hey I'm here. Hey, it's me. It's Korra."_ She cupped her cheeks to make her look her in the eyes.

The only sound she could hear was the sound of her rapid heartbeat pounding roughly in her ears.

" _Asami!"_

She closes her eyes, losing consciousness but not before Korra could catch her in her arms before hitting the ground. She moved her hand so that it was on her shoulder and scooped her up in her arms so that she could lift her up completely.

"You're gonna be okay. Don't worry," Korra whispered into her ear, "I'll get you out of here and when I do, I won't let anything happen to you."

"K-Kor...ra..." She mumbled.

Asami's temperature felt unusually hot as Korra held her in her arms and it wasn't because they were out in the cold. It seemed as if she was sick for a while and it was untreated. It was clear she had an infection somewhere.

Within seconds, the airship landed on the road and while Korra carried Asami up the steps, she was met with Lin.

"Tokuga's back there." She pointed.

Lin scanned the entire area from where they stood and frowned slightly after she saw nobody there.

"Where, kid?" Lin questioned.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath, "He couldn't have gotten far."

He took the opportunity where Korra was distracted to escape with his team. He knew if Korra came, then she had to bring reinforcements.

"Team!" Lin instructed, "We have escapees on the move! Everybody search the premises! Pronto! I want these sons of a bitches in cuffs!"

"I'm going too." Korra insisted.

"No you're not," Lin told her, "You're staying with her. She needs you now more than she ever has."

Lin was right. Asami was out and she was sure going to want Korra to be there at her side when she woke up. It's been the worst few weeks of her life and now was the time to leave everything to the police.

"The ship is going back to Air Temple Island. Katara is waiting there for you. We'll meet you there if we get anything."

Korra nodded and carried Asami to the infirmary room where Kya had been waiting for them just in case. She never took her eyes off her the entire time she walked, examining every part of her damaged body. She noticed the water tribe attire the oldest of the two had been wearing and it made her smile, although she was a bit confused.

Her hair looked shorter, despite being pinned back in a ponytail. But the curls dangling in her face had been purposely covering her bruises on her face. Korra's stomach turned as she thought about the amount of bruises that had been underneath her shirt. She already knew about the broken ribs, but she couldn't imagine how they looked.

She laid her down gently against the bed, rubbing her soft palm against the engineer's crimson painted pale forehead. She had been burning up like crazy, Korra's own hand feeling ice cold against it. Her hand had run across two glass shards that had been causing her to bleed like that and she takes the advantage of her being unconscious to gently remove it herself.

Her hand shaking the entire way, she gently removed it, taking off her navy blue arm sleeve in the process and using it to wrap around Asami's forehead tightly to keep the pressure.

"She's been through a lot." Kya commented.

"I can tell." replied Korra with a sigh.

She was using whatever water she had to heal Asami until they got her to Air Temple Island. Korra moves her arms in sync with Kya's taking some water for herself and helping her heal Asami.

Both pairs of hands were glowing a bright light as they touched her wounds. Korra felt her wince the moment her hand reached under her shirt for her ribs.

"It's okay," She soothed, "It's me. Korra."

"Kor...ra..." Asami shut her eyes tight at the pain, "Please."

"Relax."

"Don't let them hurt me again." She mumbled, tensing up.

"I won't." promised Korra.

"It's going to take more than a little healing water. She has severely broken bones." Kya observed.

"Kya." Korra felt uneasy just as she said that.

She remembered something.

Kya looks up at Korra, concerned by the pained look on her own face.

"I should've put her stomach first. H-Her back." She couldn't even say it.

It hurt too much to think about.

"What about it?"

"They burned her. Bad." Her voice was trembling now but she stayed strong for Asami.

Kya's mouth went agape, her jaw dropping to the floor. Her cyan blue eyes now as big as tangerines.

"You're kidding."

She doesn't say anything, instead looks down at Asami. Her eyes had been shut tight and lips partially open. She slowly opened them, looking at Korra, tiredly.

"Korra..." She mumbled.

"I'm here."

Korra leaned down to where she was right at Asami's side. She sends her hand down to her girlfriend's, lacing them together.

"I'm sorry." Her voice almost incomprehensible. Low and unable to understand.

"For what?" She gave a puzzled look in return.

"For losing Future Industries."

"Stop. That wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was," She interrupted, voice cracking into small sobs, "It was my fault. I-I should've known better."

"Asami..."

"I don't even deserve it if I was going to lose it all because I broke."

"Asami. Stop. I won't listen to you beat yourself up for something that you had no control over. You lost your company by _force._ An illegal action. Plus nobody knew where the ownership documents were but you. You still own everything."

"Korra...listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I signed it over to the man with the biggest legal team in the city. I know what I told you in the Spirit World but that was because I didn't want you to worry. Ownership documents or not, it's not my company anymore."

Korra sends her a flabbergasted look, "Who did you sign it over to, Asami?"

"My worst nightmare." She shakes her head, tossing it back against the pillow.

"Wonyong."

Asami says nothing, instead stares up at the ceiling, uncaringly blinding herself with the bright lights above. That just lets Korra know that her answer was right. She dug her nails into her palm, hard enough to draw blood.

"I fucking knew it. He lied right to my face."

"And I can't do anything about it. He won."

"No. He didn't." Kya broke her silence, both younger women looking up at her, "Like Korra said you were forced. Those burns on your back is proof of that, best legal team in the city or not."

"If only it was that easy."

Asami wanted to side with them on this but she knew it was deeper than they all knew. She knew they could possibly counter her with when she was attempting to purchase that land—to protect the spirits on her say—but that she willingly gave it up. They had a point about everything they said and she was all on board with it.

But she just looked at the worst case scenario.

"Florina's the best person I have. She has to fix this."

She believed that wholeheartedly.

"She's been doing the best she can," Korra informed, "Right now she's purposely put your company on lockdown and there's security guarding the entire building so that nobody can get in and out without them knowing."

Florina always did do the absolute best she could do for Asami. She had been like the sister she never had. She was thankful for everything she did. Besides Korra, she was her best friend that she literally told everything, especially about her crush on the young Avatar.

The pilot popped his head into the infirmary, earning the attention of both Kya and Korra. He points to Kya, motioning for her to come. She gives a confused look and is hesitant to stand up before she walks out, following him.

That left both Korra and Asami alone there, Korra still using her healing water on Asami's open wounds.

She whined at the small, cold touches of Korra's hands and shut her eyes to help hide it. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, forcing a yelp of pain back.

"Your nose." Korra pointed to the large red bruise across it.

"He umm...he gave that to me when I tried to escape the first time." She whispered.

She remembers that horrid memory. It made her gag just thinking about it. How he shoved her against the wall stomach-first, how he made her touch him, how he and all the other men around touched her inappropriately, laughing at her, taunting her because they knew she couldn't do anything.

The names they chanted at her. Whore. Slut. Bitch. She hated every single one with a passion.

"Did they ever..." Korra regretted the question even before she even asked, cutting herself off.

She couldn't even ask it. She thought it would've happened to her when Amon ambushed her or when Tarrlok kidnapped her. The word absolutely scared the shit out of her and made her angry at the same time. Nobody deserved that kind of treatment.

"If I didn't escape...he..." She looks down sadly and ashamed to face her.

Korra rubbed her knuckles with her thumb in a repetitive motion. She brought it up to her lips and it makes Asami look to her with frightened eyes.

"They all just kept groping me, Korra. All over I was so disgusted a-and-"

"Hey. Hey. Relax, okay?" She soothed, "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I don't want to force that on you."

Asami leaned her head closer to where Korra was and Korra moves downward to wrap her arms protectively around her. She gave her gentle kisses as the older girl cries in her arms. She didn't want her to be in this much pain. Emotionally and physically suffering and she didn't know how to handle it.

Being safe was cool and all but what about the demons she was facing? The PTSD she was bound to suffer? The painful memories that wouldn't ever go away? She would never be the same woman she was before all this.

And she hated every moment of it.

 _ **(A/N: guess who's sick? Smh. But sorry for the delay. It's here. It's a bit of a longer chapter but it's not all of what's to come. The wild ride is crazy for this story. Don't forget to leave feedback and stay tuned!)**_


	8. PTSD

Korra avoided the stares from everyone when she carried Asami down the steps of the airship. There had been a few reporters there and she knew they'd be bombarded with ignorant questions. It took every ounce of strength inside of her not to blast any of them with fire, instead focusing on her battered girlfriend.

Asami pretended to be unconscious but she heard every question being asked. Questions about sexual assault, kidnapping, battery, etc. While the shitty reporters were trying to publish a story, they never cared how Asami felt about it. It angered and saddened her at the same time.

She was just so tired. She wanted to just be with Korra and Korra only.

"Hey," Korra grabs her attention, once they're out of range with the reporters, "I'm sorry they practically ambushed you. I'm not sure why they're here on the island."

"Don't worry about it," mumbled Asami, "I'm used to the flashing lights in my face every five minutes."

"They kinda just outed us too, you know. Sorry."

"As long as we're together, nothing matters. I don't care what people think about us." Her voice still hoarse from before.

Korra stops walking and stares down at Asami with adoring eyes. She sends her a sad smile, observing her bloody face. She brings a thumb up to her cheek, giving it a gentle rub.

"I'm going to get the ones who did this to you," She tells her, "They won't get away with hurting you like this."

An uncontrolled tear escapes Asami's eye and she leaned her head closer to Korra's hand, enjoying the feel of it against her soft, pale skin.

Just as Asami was going to part her lips to say something else, the sound of a radio broadcast lingers the air.

" _I am very happy that Miss Sato has made it back to the city, safe and sound."_

That voice.

There was no way.

That deafening, spiteful voice. That poisonous voice that stabbed itself into her ears unwelcomed. That voice that scared her shitless whenever they were around. That no good, low down and dirty voice that laughed at every single scream she let out.

That voice that would haunt her forever.

" _It's sad to hear what happened to her. Really. I hope she rests up soon."_

 _You bastard._

"Where is that coming from?" Korra noticed the terrified look in Asami's eyes, then glanced around desperately.

Her eyes met Katara's cyan blue eyes of worry as the elderly woman stood there awaiting their arrival.

"In here." She turns on her heels, leading the way into the room she'd just come from.

Korra follows closely behind and stands there, holding Asami firmly in her arms.

"Set her down." She pointed to the enlarged pool of clean water in front of them.

Korra nodded, gently laying Asami's broken body in the water. She didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. Korra then attempted to leave but Asami grabs her hand with pleading eyes.

That meant to stay with her.

As much as Korra wanted to shut Wonyong up right now, she knew she had to stay, for Asami.

"I'm sorry," Korra said again before walking back to her, "I'll stay."

"Mom." said Kya, making her way into the room as well, "We did as much healing as we could to do but she's really bad off."

Katara nodded then sends her eyes down to Asami. She observed her broken body starting with her face. The dark, now brown bruises along her jawline and cheek, as well as her nose. The lacerations from the glass windshield spread across her forehead, leaving trails of blood all over her face.

She smiles small at her once she notices her water tribe attire. She compliments her in an attempt to make her feel better.

"You look just like one of us, you know." Katara ran a hand through Asami's rough black locks of hair, "Where'd you get the clothes?"

"A shopkeeper, miles away from here." She replied, "She gave me some clothes and a place to stay for the night until it was time for me to go."

"Your hair is shorter." Kya pointed out.

She doesn't answer, instead looks down at her now dampened body. She cut it on purpose. At one time she wanted to look like her mom. She always got that from everyone, even her father. It made her feel good about herself. But ever since she found out about Yasuko and Wonyong being a thing, she never been the same since. She didn't want to be reminded of her. All those disgusting, aroused looks he gave her, how much he touched her inappropriately, his misogynistic comments that lingered in her ears.

Asami hated all of it. All of it. If she didn't escape, he would've gotten what he wanted and then she would have wanted to die rather than live with the fact that he ruined her in such a way.

"Hey." Kya knelt beside her, lifting her chin, "Don't worry about anything going on with your estate and Future Industries. It's being handled. We all have your back. Love you, kiddo."

Still in denial about not truly losing everything, she was going to say something. But at this point it didn't matter. She just nodded with a forced half smile on her lips to make it convincing.

"Thank you." She replied.

...

Nightfall came soon as Asami stayed resting in Korra's room. They'd kept her in the healing pool for a fair amount of time, making sure every part of her would heal. She was going to require physical therapy for her ribs though and her entire body had still been sore. Katara was able to take care of her burn wounds, but wrapped them up with bandages and some of her old herbal medicine she kept with her.

The best thing for her was to rest until she was able to properly walk again.

She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, there they were. Hurting her all over again.

 _Her own screams of terror filling her ears as she could feel the burning sensation on her back. The rotten smell of scorched flesh lingered around her nostrils and it made her gag. She whimpers in her sleep, balling the blanket up beneath her fist._

" _You've won." She uttered out._

 _Admitting defeat to the man who ruined her Sato name. The man who only cared about making money and owning territory._

" _Not yet." She hears his voice whispering against her ear, taking her ear in his own slimy lips._

 _Asami was crushed by his heavy weighted body weighing her down, holding her wrists against the mattress so that she couldn't fight back. Her clothes weren't there anymore but he still wore his, a large tent growing in his pants. She felt it on her thigh, rubbing gently against her with pure lust and need._

" _Korra!" She cried out, helplessly._

" _She can't help you." His taunting voice stabbing into her ears._

 _ **He's going to do it this time. He's going to rape me. There's no one here to help. I'm alone.**_

 _ **Korra. You promised me you wouldn't let him do this to me. Please.**_

Asami shoots up out of her sleep, gasping for air. She clutched at the side of her torso, shutting her eyes tight at the pain. A warm hand covers her shoulder, only to make her jump out of fear. She jerks her head in that direction only to be met with her lover's cyan blue eyes of concernment.

"Hey," Korra slowly reaches up to her cheek, "Lay down, 'Sami. It's okay."

"No. It's not." She choked out.

 _It will never be okay. I'll never be the same._

"It's just a dream. Promise."

"Spirits." She swallows hard, "I really let him break me like this. I can't sleep."

"Asami-"

"Korra I...all my life everybody's labeled me as daddy's helpless little girl. So I proved them wrong. But now...I think they were right about me."

"No they weren't-"

"Yes they were, Korra." She said, "Look at me. I-I can't even get around like I want. I lost everything. I have nothing left to remember my parents by other than a gravestone."

Korra pauses for a minute to think, soon coming to realization, "Remember when I couldn't walk?"

"Yes."

"Those nights I couldn't sleep before I left for the South Pole...you were there for me," She wrapped her arms protectively around Asami, "Just like I am with you right now. I felt alone, but you were there for me, helping me when you didn't have to."

Asami lays quietly against Korra, listening to what she told her.

"You kissed me," She said, voice much softer now, "And you told me no matter what that you would always protect me, even if you weren't a bender. So let me do that for you, Asami. You feel alone now but I know what that's like. You have me here for you."

Korra saw the parallels to three years back. She saw herself in Asami, struggling to find the light in the darkness surrounding her. The PTSD suffocating her, always afraid to look over her shoulder. She went through it all. Did she like seeing Asami go through it? No. But she knows what she had to do.

"I'm so scared, Korra. I'm so so scared."

Her voice. You could hear the horror inside of it, how terrified she was, and just by the way she clung onto Korra. Her muffled sobs into Korra's shirt, it all reminded her of herself. She's never seen her like this before, even when her father died.

"I know," Korra soothed, "Being in the South Pole all my life, I never experienced much fear. I expected everybody to let me be this huge savior and depend on me, but how could I do that...when I couldn't even depend on myself. I want you to understand that it's okay to cry. It's okay to have these dreams. Everything is okay. It's normal. But I want you to admit that this happened to you. Because first part to solving a problem, is admitting that it there is one. You're going to have nightmares. You're going to have PTSD, panic attacks, all of it. But you're going to get through this. And I'll be right there by your side."

Korra bites her lip in hopes for a positive response. She wants to know she's said something right to her. She wasn't always good at giving advice, but much rather taking it.

Asami looks up at her, glossy emerald green eyes, soft lips curving into half of a smile. It causes Korra to smile big and happy.

Well she got a partial smile out of it.

She then takes something out of her pants pocket, pulling it out and holding it in front of her face. It dangled with a gold chain and the emerald jewel locked into the bottom of it. She takes one side in each hands and brings it around Asami's neck, clasping both of them together so it could hang there.

"Korra..." said Asami, speechless.

"I-It's your mom's favorite color, so I thought that maybe um..." She herself had been fumbling over her words.

It was soon that Korra felt a pair of lips smash into hers, full of passion. Korra sat there frozen for a minute, eyes opened. She hadn't expected it, but it didn't mean she didn't like it. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into her lap and Asami adjusted herself, snaking her own arms around Korra's neck.

"I love you." She mumbled against Korra's lips, before connecting with them once more.

"I love you too."

Spirits, it felt so good to kiss her again. How much she longed just to do so, just to hold her like this and never let her go. She hated going so long without her presence, it was eating her alive. And now she was here, that same scent of cherry blossom suffocating her lungs in the best way possible, the taste of those sweet, luscious lips of hers, how she _needed_ them. Bad.

She was restraining herself, not wanting to make any sort of move that made Asami uncontrollable. So she gently lifted her up and placed her on her back against the mattress beneath them. Asami pulls back and looks up at her with pleading eyes and a small lip bite of her own. She gently sent a hand up and down Korra's rough, caramel toned, muscular arms. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Asami reaches a shaky hand up to Korra's tank top, slowly rising it. She brings her hand up in response, stopping her. She shakes her head, slowly.

"I don't want to scare you." She whispered.

"Thank you."

Korra kept her forehead resting against Asami's, running her fingers through her hair to calm her nerves. Asami closes her own eyes, keeping her head relaxed against the pillow beneath her.

"I missed this." She whispered, "I missed everything about this. I hated being away from you for so long."

Korra was all she had left. Them keeping her from her was slowly killing her inside. She felt that she had no will to live anymore.

"I kinda went batshit crazy when you weren't here." Korra jokes in an attempt to make her laugh.

It worked.

It earned a giggle from her, Korra cracking a smile of her own.

"But I'm glad I found you. You were gone too long."

"How long was I gone, Kor?"

"Almost a month. Three weeks at least."

Asami stares up at her, taken back by what she'd just said, "It only seemed like days..." Her voice got quiet.

Korra moves a strand of hair out of Asami's face, giving her pale cheek a soft, loving stroke with her thumb.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're right here with me. They'd have to go through me to get to you."

She meant it. Sure it meant being overprotective, but Asami has been through enough. She couldn't put her through that anymore. She refused to see her suffer any longer. It was time for healing, physically and emotionally.

...

"Thank you for bringing me here." Asami told Korra.

Korra held the door labeled "Asami Sato, CEO," open as Asami walked in, slowly with the help of her crutches. She knows she should be resting but she practically begged Korra to take her here so that she could check on a few things. She promised to be careful and of course Korra caved in and let her go.

But not without her.

Korra nodded in response but didn't say anything. Instead she stepped up, placing a supporting hand on her back.

"Miss Sato?" One of her interns popped his head in, making them both turn their heads in that direction, "Sorry to barge in, but I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, Jin." Asami gives a small wave.

He'd been a new guy around there, but he knew his stuff. Reasons as to why she liked to work with him on projects.

"I'm glad you're okay," He said, "Sorry about Future Industries. We're all doing our best to fight this."

Asami's expression changed into a confused one. She looks at Korra, who had a look of confidence on her face. Like she knew something.

"I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that you were one of the best I've had." She tells him.

He bows in a form of respect before exiting her office as if he were in a rush.

Everybody was fighting this for her and it made her feel good, but she just wishes she could trust Korra's word on everything. Her doubts were talking over everyone and everything, not letting her see the bright side to this. She could expose Wonyong as a now wanted man, demolishing his career. If that happened there was no way his legal team could win this for him.

Right?

Well she certainly hoped so.

She had to say all of the awful things he did to her, how he'd hired the triple threat triads to break her, even going as far as sexual assault and groping on his own terms. But she just wasn't sure if she was ready for all of that now. It honestly scared her to death. He was always one step ahead of her.

"Korra." The heiress' eyes traveled down to her desk, placing a hand on it for support.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"No."

"Asami?"

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

 _For what?_ Korra thought.

She doesn't expect the older girl to answer, instead gently rubs her back in circles to help her feel better. It only earns small sobs from Asami as she burst into tears. Korra hugs her, Asami burying her face into her shoulder.

"Shh." She soothed, "It's okay. I'm here."

"I thought I could do this but I can't. I can't be here. I just can't." Asami shakes her head in a rapid motion.

Her heart was clawing its way up her throat at that moment. She grew anxious by the second, tongue going dry and it felt as if she were going to pass out. The memories of leaving her office in a hurry to head to the conference room surfaced, those three men following her trying to get her attention.

She tries to shake those thoughts but Korra puts a hand up, letting her know it was okay.

"Let it play out." She said.

"No. No I-I can't, Korra-"

"Look at me." Korra lifts her chin to look at her directly in the eyes, "Let it play out. Accept what happened to you, okay? I'm right here."

 _The atmosphere changed around them, a gust of wind picking up. An ominous misty fog formed and it made her cling onto Korra tighter. She then sees herself a couple of weeks ago in one piece, not paying any attention to anything but the paperwork in her hands._

" _Miss Sato, We must speak with you. It's urgent." The firebender, now named JuJu, rather demands._

" _I can't right now. It'll have to be later." She answers, not paying attention._

 _Asami had been lucky her instincts had been fast. She felt something hot around her hands and she jumped back once she realized that it was a small blaze forming on the tip of the papers she had been holding. She tossed it up so that her hands wouldn't be burned and dropped it on the carpet._

 _She stared at it in disbelief while her important papers burned into a blackened crisp within seconds. JuJu steps on it with his left boot and she glares at him, only for him to smirk at her, showing he was clearly not a good guy._

" _Alright." Asami said slipping her hand behind her back, "Talk. You've got two minutes."_

 _She fumbled with slipping her electric glove on beneath her overcoat and once she got it on, she kept both hands behind her back._

" _We heard you were planning on buying that land out there by the Spirit World."_

 _Asami stares at him, shocked._

" _How did you-"_

" _That's what this paperwork is huh? You shouldn't have done that, Miss Sato. See I wanted to do this the easy way but you've left me no choice."_

 _..._

"No. Enough!" Asami rather yells.

Everything disappeared and she's standing by Korra in her own office again. No memories. Nothing around her. Her chest heaved up and down, sweat pouring down her forehead like a waterfall.

"Stop," She clenched her fist, "I can't. I-I can't see that again."

"C'mere."

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami protectively, planting loving kisses alongside her temple.

"I won't force you. It's okay."

It wasn't something she could just get over overnight. The poor thing needed help. Especially knowing that the men who did this were still actively after her. At any waking moment they could come find her and take her in again. Only worse kill her this time.

She wishes it was that easy to get over. She wishes it was. But to get closure, things needed to be done.

 _ **(A/N: Still sick but getting better. Late update before work. Thanks for actually reading this guys. More updates to come soon.)**_


	9. Confrontation

Exiting the Future Industries building without a herd of reporters was a handful. Ignoring them was one thing but getting past them was another, considering they were so determined to get a word from them. Instead Korra takes Asami and pulls her onto her back to hold her there just so she didn't have to walk.

Korra felt that the media didn't have to know anything about what happened to Asami. None of it was their business. No matter how persistent they were, none of it was going to get out and if it did, it would be from Asami's own lips.

But the thing that harmed them the most was Wonyong. He was freely saying whatever he could just because Asami wasn't going to come out and say what he had done. One, she was afraid people wouldn't believe her. He hired a bunch of gangsters to kidnap and torture her into giving up her company for his own wealth? It seemed like a stretch to people who disliked her. And that was a lot. Secondly, it would look like some marketing ploy, considering she's trying to purchase that spiritual territory from him. It could be turned around in ways she could never imagine.

Asami wanted to get him. This man ruined her and she wanted revenge. She wanted _his_ death. But she knew that wasn't the answer. At this point in time though, anything would be the answer.

"Kor." said Asami once they were headed back to the island.

"You okay?" Korra asked, turning her head.

"Don't leave." She mumbled.

"I won't."

She needed an answer. Especially from Korra.

"Where do I go from here?" She asked, "I'm lost. I don't know what to do next."

"Beifong said whenever you were ready, you could ID those Triple Threats she picked up. Maybe start there."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of their name. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, looking down at the ground.

"I'm scared to, Korra."

"They won't touch you. I'll be there with you." Korra assured.

"Will you?"

"Promise."

"...okay. I'll go."

She gives in but it's only because of Korra. Without her she wasn't sure if she was able to go through with it. The thought of being all alone with them made her shiver. She could _try_ to confide in Mako, considering they dated before, but at the moment, she couldn't trust... _men._

She hated to think about it like that but it was the truth. There were wild thoughts surfacing across her mind, generalizing all men who didn't deserve to be generalized, to be exactly like...

She couldn't even say his name. It _disgusted_ her. Whenever _h_ is voice lingered inside of her head, taunting her, she had to throw up. He didn't even need to go that far to break her. Just the thought of him putting his hands on her, touching her all over...no. Just thought of him period made her skin crawl.

And it broke her heart, knowing the amount of shame that she'd brought to her family's name. If she talked to her father, she couldn't imagine what he'd say.

Or even her mother.

Asami wanted to see them both so badly, despite the hatred she used to hold for her father. She remembers when she went to play Pai Sho with him and the conversations they had, the memories they shared, and the confessions. She told Hiroshi about her feelings for Korra and that she was in love with her.

She couldn't stop thinking about her. Everytime she fell asleep, she dreamt about her and now she had her but her father wasn't here to see it. When she told Hiroshi, he was happy for her. He wanted her to be happy with Korra and he wanted Korra to take care of his little girl. He didn't want her to waste her time because life had been too short. He was a witness of that, due to having to be in prison for a while.

It was now or never.

But now that Asami looks back on it, she was glad to have told her father that secret she's been holding for so long. It showed that she trusted him again and that was all Hiroshi wanted from her.

...

Arriving to the Republic City Police Department with a police escort, Korra helped Asami into the large building while the taller of the two struggled on her crutches. Her heart was throbbing against her chest, making irregular heartbeats but she knew that she had to do this, despite how nervous she had been.

Asami couldn't escape the flashing lights. Everywhere she went, there had been a camera in her face and she was sick of it. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? It wasn't fair because she already was embarrassed about what happened. Korra restrained from bending any fire blasts at them because she knew Asami wouldn't want her to.

But deep down, Asami _did_ want her to.

They'd reached the hallway where the interrogation rooms resided. Mako and Bolin had been standing there, awaiting their presence. She didn't have a problem with looking to Bolin, but Mako? Seeing her like this? So vulnerable and broken? After she's proven to him that she can take care of herself? She couldn't deal with it. She couldn't look him in the eyes, despite how worried he was for the young engineer.

It was harder to look at Korra though, even though she tries her best to look at her, Korra catches her when she drifts off. She's clearly not herself anymore. The scars told it all, and not just the physical ones.

 _Maybe I'll never be the same._ Asami thought.

She _believed_ that statement wholeheartedly.

Asami takes a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh, "I want to speak to the waterbender."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Korra, cautiously.

"Yeah. Just stand by the door."

Without another word said, Asami twists the knob and plants one foot inside of the room, followed by the other. She slowly makes her way into the room and her eyes light up once she sees Isys sitting right there in the chair, chained to the table.

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Sato." He commented, a smirk on his lips, "And with your girlfriend. Wow. I thought you were pretty into my brother. I know you two have chemistry."

"Your brother is fucking dead." Asami spat, coldly.

Isys' facial expression changed drastically, cyan eyes bulging in an incredulous manner. He was frozen like a pillar of ice.

"You're lying." He drops his head, shaking it violently.

"I don't lie." A tear slid from her own eye, "He saved my life and Tokuga killed him. Because of you he's dead. He wanted a better life. He wanted to get out of this gang but you? You lied to him. You ruined that for him. You knew he wouldn't go anywhere without you. He didn't deserve to die."

"You're lying." He gritted his teeth.

Tears formed in his own eyes. He knew it was his fault. He was hurting. His brother was his life and he didn't listen to him. They could've had a better life but he chased the money.

"I saw his blood on the blade Tokuga held to my fucking throat. He told me to my face he did it. You and I both know he doesn't play around." Asami laughed bitterly, "I just want to know why the fuck you would do this to me, knowing there was consequences. Why didn't you just listen to Bryce? Now you have nobody. You're alone. Just like me."

"You happy now!?" snapped Isys', voice hoarse, "If this is your way of revenge, you've got it!"

"I don't have the heart for revenge. I'm telling you that the person who had a heart and took care of me while you and your goons had me there, torturing me...is dead. And it's all your fault."

Asami felt horrible for telling him that. Deep down she did want him to hurt worse than she was. They mocked her, made fun of her, talked about her mother and her father, the burn scars on her back and all over her body, the PTSD...she was suffering. But she felt sympathy for him and him only. He was just like her. No family left, all alone. She wasn't sure if that was why he was doing this. Because he saw himself in her.

Now he was bawling like a baby and she just stood there, unsure of what to say next as she silently cried. Korra placed a comforting hand on Asami's shoulder. She knows how hard that must have been for her. But she knew she had to do it. She was the only one who would even care to tell him.

"I shouldn't have told you that and I'm sorry," Asami said, voice quieter, "but I had no choice. I cared about him too. I'm sorry that a heartless piece of shit did this to him."

"I'm sorry...for everything," He apologized, softly, "Please avenge my brother."

Isys was giving them permission to take out Tokuga and Wonyong. His brother wasn't apart of this like he was. He knew he got him killed and that he had to live with that for the rest of his life. But he wanted revenge. He wanted them to rot. His brother was all he had and now...he was alone.

Asami wasn't grateful for having to tell him that. She feels worse. It wasn't apart of her goals of seeking closure and now she regrets it.

But there was no taking any of it back because it was the truth.

 _ **(A/N: short update but I no longer have been sick or do I have a job so I have free time. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I do apologize.**_

 _ **Turf Wars part two came out last week, has anybody picked that up from the stores? I have yet to sadly, haha. But anyway. Thanks for your reads and reviews. I appreciate them.)**_


	10. Exposure

Korra watched Asami while she stood back against the wall in case she needed her. As she told that waterbender that, she felt just as much sympathy as Asami felt deep down. She hated the pure heart that she had inside of her. She shouldn't be feeling bad for the fuckers that took her girl, kidnapped her, tortured her, took everything from her...but she did.

Asami said the man's brother saved her life and risked his own. Right now both her and her (former) enemy were in mourning. And Korra could understand why. It's explained that he and Bryce were in the Triple Threat Triad because they grew up with nothing and that was their family. He even admitted to things not being the same since Tokuga overthrew Viper as their leader.

But he didn't worry about it and he only saw yuans, rather than his own brother's life. And now he was going to face long term prison time. It wasn't his idea of freedom, but anything to get away from Tokuga.

"One last question." says Asami, slowly looking up from her feet, "Will he come after me to finish what he started?"

You could hear the fear inside of her voice. The terror within it, the poor thing shaking all over. He was a nonbender like she was with strong fighting skills. She shouldn't be scared of him. But she was. And she hated herself for it.

"Yes." He answered, truthfully, "Miss Sato, he's a monster. The treatment you got was a small portion of what he can do. Everybody is afraid of him. Even Keum."

"They're partners." She frowned at that statement.

"That doesn't matter to him. Power, money, and territory is the only thing that matters."

Reasons why he wanted her estate and her company just as bad as Wonyong had. She knows they were working together of course, but everybody being afraid of this terrible dictator? It made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to ask Korra for help but she knew she had to give in.

Korra notices the look on her face and reaches up for Asami's fingers to lace them with her own, earning a small smile from the tall engineer. She was letting her know that she was going to take him out and that she would protect Asami with her life.

Within minutes the duo walked out, Korra assisting her girlfriend throughout the hallways.

"I need to release a statement." said Asami out of the blue.

"Statement?" Korra questioned, a puzzled look forming.

"If Keum is going to bury me, I have to bury him first," She let out a deep sigh, "The thing is, the moment I get on that podium, I'm gonna shut down. I'm scared, Kor."

"Of him?"

Asami doesn't answer, instead gives a shy nod, a tear sliding down her cheek. He taunted and haunted her every minute of the day. She couldn't get him out of her head. Everywhere she turned, he was there. But she couldn't let him control her. She needed to tell the citizens of Republic City what he did to her.

It was only a few days she'd been back in the city and she was already tired of hearing how great of a man Keum was just for wishing her well. Asami asked them to keep quiet about what he did until she was ready. He also knew she hadn't had the guts to say anything to anyone, especially after breaking her in such a way.

But there was a few bit of people that had been questioning why Avatar Korra decided to publicly attack Wonyong when Asami had been missing. They'd get their answers soon enough but it was still peculiar.

Korra lifts her hand up to Asami's cheek, cupping it lightly, "If you do this, I'll stand by you, understand?"

"He's going to ruin me." She whispered, "At first I wanted to die because I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. And I would be with my parents. But now I'm just... _terrified_ Korra. I don't know what else to do but this."

"I know. But believe me. I think it's the right thing to do."

Asami couldn't let him have anymore power over her. She knew she needed to speak up for herself. She knew she needed to fight. There was no point in kicking herself while she was down. That was what he wanted. What he got off to. He was the type of man to piss on her father's grave if he hadn't already.

She had to get him. And do it now.

...

Inside of a large conference building downtown, there had been a giant seating where the media reporters and some innocent civilians could sit around. In front of them was a stage filled with security provided by the Republic City police department, Mako, Bolin, Chief Beifong, and Korra in case something happened.

And there stood a wounded Asami at the podium, body still broken and bruised, visible scars still painted on parts of her bare, pale skin. There was a reason she didn't wear her make up today. She wanted people to see what he and the Triple Threats did for themselves. She held herself up on her crutches and the support of the podium helped her out a lot.

"Good evening, Republic City." Asami says into the microphone, "Asami Sato here. I've been better. Thank you for get well wishes and whatnot. I'm still on my road to recovery and hopefully I can find my closure soon. But today I've decided that you guys need to hear the truth about what happened to me this past few weeks to a month."

Asami clears her throat as she feels her voice start to tremble, "I've been kidnapped, tortured, and sexually assaulted by grown men who thought it was okay to "teach a woman how to respect herself,"

That caused a few people throughout the room to gasp and murmur among each other.

"These men call themselves the Triple Threats. An infamous gang around Republic City. They teamed up with another _infamous_ person. Someone well known and loved by some of you. He knows who he is. He paid them to kidnap me. Wonyong Keum of Keum Enterprises and soon? Future Industries."

There had been several more horrid gasps around the room, people shocked to hear what she had to say.

"You heard right. I said Future Industries. He hired these men into forcing me to sign my company over to him, just like he decided to force himself onto...me." She swallowed hard, the entire room growing quiet, "That man is no saint. That man laughed at every scream I let out, mocked me when I cried, talked about my dead parents to make me feel alone, tried to take advantage of me because I reminded him of my mother."

Asami let the tears freely fall now, not caring anymore, "I have severe burn scars on my back and several broken ribs as proof that I was forced into signing my company over to him. All because of some territorial takeover. My estate, my company, my everything, that I no longer own because of him. I have nothing left of my family and he made damn sure of that."

She had everybody's attention now, Korra stepping up to lace her fingers with Asami's, soothingly, "I wanted to die at one point and I just wanted my parents. He wasn't going to let me see Korra. I was alone...in the dark. He knew what I feared, he knew what could hurt me. And he was right, every single time. When I escaped at the hands of a waterbender apart of the Triple Threats who had a heart, their leader Tokuga killed him in cold blood just for freeing me. I didn't turn back and help him when I wanted to and I wished I helped him. I regret that so much."

She lets out a small sob, "I just drove and never looked back. If I could change that I would go back and lead him to a better life he was striving for. I wanted him to work for me, to keep his head up and things would get better. But he sacrificed himself."

Asami takes a deep breath and exhales, "Wonyong Keum is a greedy, no good, disgusting, low down and dirty son of a bitch. And so is Tokuga. I just want to know, why? Why me? I'm just so tired. I barely got to grieve over my father and he sends me into a deeper mental breakdown state than I already was? My physical state soon following? I can't sleep at night anymore because I'm afraid. I suffer from PTSD and I look over my shoulder every two minutes. Everybody always expects me to be daddy's little girl but I've always taken care of myself. And now I couldn't do that. They took advantage of that and never in my life will I forgive them. Never."

Korra tightened her grip on Asami's hand and brought it up to her lips to show that she was proud of her for doing this.

"Miss Sato, can I ask a question?" One reporter asked.

Asami sent her eyes in that direction, heart sinking down to her stomach while she was ready for the negative responses she was bound to get.

She doesn't answer, but nods, letting him have the floor, "So you're saying you no longer own Future Industries?"

"Yes." Asami admits, clearing her throat.

"And that you're against making a profit off of the spirits?"

"Yes. 100%."

"So the billboard for the amusement park that's going to be under construction soon says sponsored by Future Industries. You're saying you had nothing to do with this?"

"Absolutely nothing. I don't even have a home anymore, let alone my company. I didn't do any of that."

It's a good thing she can clear that up now. She's never saw the billboard but now that she's gotten word on it, she's going to gather her team and fight. He wanted to play dirty, well she could play dirty as well. As soon as this was broadcast across the radios, he should be in his office, listening, panicking, hoping the cops don't show up.

This meant war.

 **...**

" _ **As her first public appearance after going missing, Asami Sato, former CEO of Future Industries as she's claimed, has opened up in a public statement about what went down when she was taken captive these past few weeks to a month. She claims that Wonyong Keum, a business nemesis of hers paid the Triple Threat Triads to force her into turning over her company. We have no word from Keum Enterprises just yet and once we do get one, we will inform you. This is Shiro Shinobi and I'll be right b-"**_

Asami turns off the radio by her nightstand, not wanting to hear anything else about it. She tossed her head back to her pillow, staring up at the plain gray ceiling of her room. Her fingers fisted the bedsheets, feeling a tense emotion come over her. Chills raced down her spine from the wave of anxiety covering her entire body. Korra told her that she would be right there and she hated herself for being needy but she was terrified. Not being able to defend herself changed her a lot. She never used to be this way.

Knowing one's fears to break them, such a weak move, even for Keum. All for territory. For power and money. He made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey," Asami flinched, turning her head over to the doorway, relieved to see it's her girlfriend, "I brought you some tea. Y'know. Incase you got cold."

The young Avatar's cheeks grew red and she cleared her throat to excuse herself before walking over to the bed with the full cup and plate.

"That sounds familiar." Asami forms a small smile.

"In my defense, you've told me that before, knowing I live in the South Pole." Korra jokes and sits down beside Asami, handing her the cup, "I'm used to the cold."

"I was obviously flirting and you fell for it."

"Yeah well...I fell for you too...hard."

A sudden blush on her cheeks forms and Asami can't hide the smile her lips formed. She stared deep into the cyan blue abyss in front of her and got lost inside of it. She bites her lip, and absentmindedly leans in slowly. Korra placed her hand on Asami's thigh, moving at the same pace as Asami, leaning in until the two's lips touched. She puts a hand up to Korra's cheek, giving it gentle strokes, while their lips moved in sync with each other. Asami can't help but moan softly at how good it felt to kiss her girlfriend now. She'd missed this, oh spirits for ages she's missed this. All she cared about was Korra and Korra only.

Korra said she fell for her, well so did she. She'd had feelings for her since years back when they grew closer during the fight with Zaheer. She promised herself that she would tell Korra how she felt and she was glad that she got it over with. Sure it wasn't at the time she wanted but she was grateful for it.

Just the taste of her soft, plump lips was enough to light up the ravenette's entire world. She made her stomach turn in knots and she took her breath away by every single touch. No one made her feel this way before.

Korra feels the older girl shift against her and she slowly pulls back, placing her head beside Asami's ear.

"You're so beautiful." She mumbled against it, "I remember when I couldn't stop staring at you without making it awkward."

Asami just smiled against Korra's skin, enjoying the warmth it provided. She was pinned gently against the mattress, her cup of tea set aside and forgotten about, the shorter yet younger of the two planting adoring kisses against her pale neck. She sank her teeth into her scarred bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, but long enough to force back moans.

"I feel safe again with you." She mewled.

"Yeah?" She said in a heavy, raspy tone, that made Asami melt.

Korra feels her girlfriend nod, biting her lip once more. She wrapped her long, bare legs around Korra's waist, her thigh length gown, raising up enough to show her underwear underneath. Korra slowly moved a hand down to Asami's backside giving it a gentle rub. It wasn't before then until she ground her own hips against Asami's eliciting a small moan from the young engineer.

Her heart began to thump loudly against her chest, Korra noticing it, but she looks to Asami, her eyes closed as she was a breathing mess. Her face looked troubled, yet lust filled. She wanted this just as bad as Korra did but it was almost as if she were fighting something.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, placing her forehead against Asami's lovingly.

Asami is hesitant to answer, followed by a slow nod.

"Can I ask you something?" She reaches down to take her hand in hers.

"Yes."

"Is that all that happened when you were being held captive?"

Asami falls silent and turns her head to the side before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She shakes her head and Korra takes her chin in between her fingers, giving her face gentle strokes. Fresh tears cascaded down the older of the two's pale cheeks and she pulls Korra in closer for a much needed hug.

"Keum killed my mom." She whispered, sadly.

A fire light up inside of Korra, cyan blue eyes lighting up with utter shock and surprise. Hearing those words come from Asami broke her own heart. The man had controlled her entire life. It was deeper than her. He killed her mom and her dad blamed it on benders, only to find out he was there with the Agni Kais.

And it infuriated her.

...

 _Korra left Asami once she was in a deep sleep and made her way to the office of Wonyong Keum. Surprisingly after Asami exposed him, here he was in his office, chair turned to his window, staring out into the moonlight and stars._

 _He was wondering what he wanted to do next with that insolent child that didn't deserve to run an entire company, while having her company in his hands, illegally of course. He also had to figure out how to conjure up a great lie to counter her false claims. She wasn't going to ruin his image but he damn sure was going to end her, even if it resulted in death. But death was no fun. He loved to hear her helpless screams and begging. She sounded just like-_

" _Yasuko." A booming voice filled the air, startling the older man._

 _He turns his chair around, eyes bulging at the doorway. There stood the short Avatar in her regular everyday clothing, hands at her sides, taking each step towards his desk, slowly._

" _You killed her." She clenched her fists tighter, "You asked her for another chance, so many years later after cheating on her, when she had a family. You were jealous of Hiroshi and so you ruined that for him and Asami. So you hired these sons of bitches to make it look like they did it just to cover your ass. It hurt Hiroshi so much that he took the bad route and blamed all benders, resulting in jail time. Now he's dead too. Asami has nobody. Nobody and you didn't care. All you cared about was ruining her even more."_

" _Don't butt in on things that don't have anything to do with you, Avatar." He spat, rudely, "Just because you got my sloppy seconds doesn't mean you know the entire tr-"_

 _Korra slams him up against the wall and draws a flame blade up against his neck, ready for impact._

" _Don't talk about her like that." She spat, coldly, "She didn't give you anything."_

" _I beg to differ." He chuckled, "You know it's the truth. Why do you think she's so distant from you? She's ashamed, can't you see?"_

 _Korra knew the mind games he played, but a part deep down inside hooped he was bluffing. He was baiting her, wanting her to attack him, but she knew she couldn't screw up._

" _The old me would have killed you by now." She released him, turning her flame off, "but that's not who I am. And Asami wouldn't want this."_

 _Korra turns on her heels, walking away from the man, but stops as he calls her name._

" _Heard she's taking legal action over Future Industries. Tell her when I win this battle, I own her. She does everything I say. She's_ _ **mine**_ _."_

 _That sent Korra over the edge. Her blood boiled inside of her and her eyes lit up bright as she went into the Avatar state. He had done it. He had gotten the best of her._

 _And what she was about to do next was about to get scary._

 **...**

Asami sat up from her dream, breathing heavily. She cupped the side of her ribs that were still broken but healing from before. She cried out at the pain but couldn't afford to sit and wait. She had to stop Korra from killing him. She grabbed one crutch and struggled to walk with it. She tries her hardest, pushing herself to help walk but she tumbled towards the floor. Someone caught her before she hit the floor.

The familiar natural scent of the cleanest ocean in the world. The strong, muscular arms that she loved to trace her fingers over. The beautiful caramel, dark brown skin she adored.

It was Korra, her beautiful blue orbs full of worry. Asami gasps and pulls the younger girl in for a quick kiss and a hug. Unknown of what's happening, Korra doesn't question it, rubbing Asami's back while she let out silent sobs into her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to kill him." She mumbled, "I can't lose you too, babe."

"No." Korra answered, softly, "I know. You need me and I won't leave. It was just a dream, 'Sami. It's okay,"

"How long am I gonna be like this?"

Korra places a loving kiss against her temple, "I don't know," She said, "I wish I could tell you. But all I can do is offer my guidance. You're not alone and you'll never be. I'm here for you, okay?"

Asami nodded, "I love you." She snuggles closer into Korra's arms.

"I love you too."

 _ **(A/N: Late night updates and a longer chapter. Work. Ugh. But anyway here's the long awaited update. Sorry it's late. More to come soon. Leave a review and fav if you like.**_

 _ **Also, Sidenote. I kinda had this Asami's being kidnapped idea in mind before I read Turf Wars Part ll so I was actually shocked to see it become semi real lol.)**_


	11. The Visit

Tokuga and his group watched from the shadows as Asami visited her office building one night. It had been a week since she'd spoken out about them and she was starting to get around better than she could, and the nightmares were still there but it wasn't as bad. Korra was always there to save her in the end. She was finally starting to get some sleep and she was starting to feel safer than before. She even convinced Korra to let her go to her office alone. She had to pick up a few things and she wanted to learn how to take care of herself all over again, rather than feeling helpless.

Although Korra was against the idea, being the cute overprotective girlfriend, she let her go because she knew it was best. That didn't mean she wasn't going to be watching her from afar, keeping watch for her safety every now and then.

"When are we grabbing her?" The dark skinned firebender to his left asked, impatiently.

"Are you questioning me, Singe?" Tokuga shot him a death stare, his deformed dragon eel eye making it much scarier.

"N-No. I was just-"

"Shut up," He spat, angrily shoving him aside, "I said on my go. Not yet."

"Um boss. Not to order you around or anything, but it looks like we've got competition." The earthbender to his right commented, pointing to the entrance of Asami's building.

Tokuga turned his attention to what had been being said. He let out a low snarl, nostrils flaring in the process, gritting his teeth against each other. He recognized the dark skinned beauty. She wore a lot of fancy jewelry and makeup with a fancy green and yellow jumpsuit with a pink sash over her torso as if she were Earth Kingdom royalty. She hid a part of her face with a large bang and the other half of her hair in a bulgy brown braided ponytail dangling behind her.

She came into Asami's office uninvited, with two tall pale skinned men, one with hair all over his face like some sort of platypusbear, the other clean shaven. They were all earthbenders, their specialty in crystals, the rings she wore being a dead giveaway.

It was their arch nemesis, the Creeping Crystal Triad. And that was their leader. Jargala.

Asami gasps as she turns around, startled by her unknown visitors, "Can I help you?" She asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Her stomach began to turn in knots and nerves began to rattle against her skin like crazy. She tried her best to calm herself as a wave of anxiety came over her. She was terrified considering this was how she had been kidnapped before.

"More like can _we_ help _you_ , sweetheart." The woman takes a seat on Asami's desk, crossing her leg over the other, "Sorry about what happened, Miss Sato. We offer our sincerest condolences...and services."

"Services?" Asami questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah. As the richest businesswoman around here, you've had a big target on your back and it's gotten worse now that you've survived from the Triple Threats. Word on the street is they're not finished with you. So we're here to offer you our services, with only a small price to pay."

The woman acted as if Asami didn't see the smirk on the edge of her lips.

"What services? You mean security?" She frowned slightly.

"Now you're catching on," She wrapped her arm around Asami, "So whaddya say, Miss Sato? Let's do business together, huh?"

"First of all, don't touch me," Asami jerked away from her, "Second of all, I already have security around the building. Third of all, who are you? Why are you here?"

"You _dare_ speak to _the_ Jargala Omo that way?" The earthbender on the left spat in an unpleased tone.

"Hey. Hey. Relax. She didn't mean it." Jargala, she presumes, held her hand up to hold him back as she realized he scared the poor thing. "Leader of the Creeping Crystal Triad. Jargala Omo. In the flesh." She added.

"You're just like them." Asami says in a whisper, "You're here to take whatever you want from me and just leave me to rot." She drops her head, dejectedly.

"Hey kid. Come on. Relax. Don't make me a bad guy now." chuckled Jargala, "I want Tokuga to burn as bad as you do. Which is why I want to do this."

"You don't get it." She raises her voice, sounding much angrier than before, "My money. My company. My home. Everything. All of it. It belongs to Wonyong Keum, Tokuga, and the Triple Threats. So just see yourself out. Leave me be o-or-"

"Or what?"

Jargala looms over her, making her feel much shorter. She stood tall at 5'10, Jargala being at least 6'4. The smirk on the edge of her lips spread wider, in a way to taunt Asami. She gives her a small shove and Asami pushes her hand back against the wall to catch herself.

"What are you gonna do, Miss Sato?" She mocked, "Where's that weapon of yours you like to use? Show me how it works."

"Leave," Asami demands, glaring angrily through tear stained eyes, "Now."

"You're kinda hot when you're angry. I see why the Avatar likes you so much." She taps her nose lightly and Asami slaps her hand away, a little harder this time.

It actually hurts Jargala, her outer brows raising in surprise. She tightened her lips and brought her fist back before slamming it into Asami's injured ribcage. The young engineer gasps out, falling to a knee while writhing about in pain.

She lets out a violent cough, trying to catch her breath from the wind that was knocked out of her.

"I tried to help you. But you're too hardheaded, _sweetheart_ ," The older of the two looms over an injured Asami, taking in her only source of light, "Tokuga should be on his way right now unless you have any last requests. Otherwise, I'll leave you for him."

"Korra..." She wheezed out, "K-Korra will protect me."

"Come on boys. She's made her decision," Jargala smiles, wickedly, "For the record, Miss Sato, its a nice thing you're doing, helping rebuild around Republic City and whatnot. Be a shame if you can't finish it."

"Fuck you." She spat.

Jargala stops midway before exiting with her gang, "Excuse me?" She turned around, that smirk now a frown.

"I didn't stutter."

Their leader looks back at them and she motions towards the door, where both of her comrades stand so no one will come in. Jargala then makes her way over to Asami and grabs her by her shoulder and slams her up against the wall, being face to face with her now.

"I was going to let you off with a warning, now you've gone and pissed me off. That time the Triple Threats had you would've made you fix that mouth of yours, but I guess not."

"What are you gonna do that they already haven't done to me? Huh? Kill me? Go ahead. But I tell you what, that will be the last thing you want to do." Asami's voice went hoarse.

"Asami? You still here?" A familiar voice from the outside of the door said.

Korra.

Asami's eyes lit up and just as she was about to attempt to yell for her, Jargala stops her and covers her mouth, placing the other hand over her throat.

"Tell her you're okay and that you'll be out in a minute. Scream and you'll regret it." She whispered in her ear, soon placing a small kiss underneath her ear, "Kay, sweetums?"

She released Asami, the younger woman staggering forward to her desk, hanging onto it for support.

"Yeah. I-I'm here, Korra." She cleared her throat to try and sound normal, "Come in."

"Good girl." Jargala places a hand on Asami's back, sending chills down the young engineer's spine.

The doorknob twisted open and the door slid open, revealing Korra's frame with her bo staff tucked into her arm behind her.

"What's all this?" She asked, curiously, walking in.

"Pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra," greeted Jargala, "Miss Sato and I were just having a chat. We were just leaving."

Korra noticed Asami looking down, uncomfortably. She had been holding her hand against her ribcage like she were in pain. She wasn't paying any attention to Jargala as she walked out with her members, instead helping Asami out.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Creeping Crystal Triad." Asami replied, quietly.

"What did they want from you? Do I need to take care of them?"

"No."

Korra knew there was something wrong but she was sure Asami didn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to pressure her about it either.

Asami wonders if the Triple Threats didn't kidnap her, would Jargala and her goons done so? They were the same kind of people. Threatening others and attacking them to get what they wanted. It was disgusting. And she hated the way Jargala was touching her face and back or kissing her cheek like she was her girl. At least it was just that and not what Wonyong, Tokuga and the rest of the Triple Threats had done.

It still made her shiver at how violated she felt. When she had tried to escape and having two of his comrades hold her against the wall, stomach first. Tokuga was first, his front against her back, reaching his hand down and plunging two fingers inside of her. The small cries and squeaks she let out while their overbearing vicious laughter stabbed into her ears.

All she could do was beg and plead for them to stop as they took turns on her, forcing their disgusting hands anywhere they wanted on her body.

" _Don't tell Korra."_ They'd taunt.

" _What does Hiroshi think of his daughter right now?"_

" _This is all you're worth, sweetheart."_

" _Should've just behaved yourself."_

All those horrid thoughts disappeared into thin air as Korra called her name for the umpteenth time. She sent her attention to her, confused by her surroundings. Her emerald green eyes filled with fear once more.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, sounding concerned.

She already knew the answer.

"Take me back to the island." She whispers, looking down sadly.

"Did you have a flashback?" Korra places a hand on her back for support.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Okay. Okay, babe. Okay."

Korra hates seeing her struggle. She's never seen Asami like this before. She remembers her telling her the deep depression she was sent into when Yasuko died. But Korra was never there to physically see it. And she couldn't imagine how she felt when Kuvira killed her father that day. The sacrifice he made for her and she watched it all happen while safely landing from a parachute.

Asami had nobody. And it was Korra's job to be there for her. So if something was bothering her, she needed to know. Bad. But she didn't want to force her to speak when it wasn't her place. Nobody made Korra this soft or compassionate. As she looks back throughout the years, she realizes how much she's grown from her own selfishness and immaturity. Now that she's overcome a life changing experience, it was time to help someone else overcome theirs.

She had been doing a damn good job of it too.

"They just were here to knock me around until I gave up some yuans in exchange for protection." Asami finally admits.

"She hit you?" Korra gasped, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She lied.

"Why'd you lie to me? I could've stopped them."

"Because I'm just scared, Kor."

Korra parts her lips to say something, instead nothing comes from them. She tosses her arms around Asami, giving her back a gentle rub. It hurt whenever she was touched there but now it feels a bit better that Korra is comforting her in such a way. She nuzzled her head into Korra's neck, leeching onto her tight.

Korra gently scoops her legs up and picks the young engineer up in her arms.

"One day you'll find your closure. You're on the right path."

And she was. But not until she knew she was truly safe again. Until then the nightmares, the PTSD, visions, none of it would stop. She would torture herself by thinking about it, watching herself being chained up and whipped with fire. The deafening screams she'd let out were unbearable. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It felt like she was in hell.

"How about I take you out tonight? To help get your mind off things?" Korra soothed gently, "My treat."

Asami's lips formed into a small smile, "I'd like that." She tells her.

...

 _Korra sat with her back against the seat of the boat, Asami's head resting in her chest, eyes slightly closed while the sounds of the peaceful waves around them filled their ears. The bright yellow lights from the harmony tower shone on them but was partially covered by the turtle duck ride. It was quiet, no people around to disturb them, just like they preferred._

 _She gently rubbed her hand across Asami's shoulder, brushing her lips softly against her temple._

" _Beautiful." She mumbled, earning a small smile from her girlfriend._

" _Kor," She looks up, bright emerald eyes flashing._

" _Yeah?" The younger woman answered, taking her chin in her palm._

" _Thank you again for giving me this pendant," Asami lifts it up as it shines in the reflecting light from above, "This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me."_

" _While I was gone all those years, I found it and was going to give it to you," Korra pauses, then adds, "I did think a lot about you when I tried to find myself. I did feel the same. I was just afraid I'd hurt you when I wasn't ready. Now I am. And it's the right time."_

" _I'd wait an eternity for you."_

 _Asami cupped Korra's cheek and pressed her lips into hers, giving it gentle strokes with her thumb. She meant it. Korra meant everything to her and vice versa. The pair was so in love with each other that they could easily get married and spend the rest of their lives together._

 _Their foreheads pressed against each other's, lips inches apart once more and her jaded green eyes getting lost inside of Korra's deep blue abyss. Korra takes the lead this time, pressing her soft lips against Asami's but is cut off by a familiar voice._

" _Careful, Avatar," A rough, throaty voice chuckled, "Her lips have been everywhere."_

 _Korra jerks her head in that direction, gritting her teeth. She knew exactly who it was. Chills ran down Asami's spine as she heard his voice. She clings onto Korra out of desperation and fear. His presence made her stomach rearrange from the inside out. She could still smell him on her, forcing a gag back._

 _Tokuga._

" _No." She whispered._

 _Next thing she knew, Korra vanished and everything around her turned dark and gray. Her body jerked backward as both her hands and feet were chained up to the wall. She wore that same stupid pink dress she hated, torn and exposing parts of her bare body beneath._

" _You're finally awake, huh? Don't you get it? You'll never escape." His cruel laughter stabbing into her ears and she swore she felt blood dripping from them._

 _He lunged his large red tentacle—what used to be his arm—and locked it around her waist, jerking her body forward. Tokuga was face to face with her now as she shivered in fear._

" _All of it wasn't real. You're stuck with me forever, doll. You're going be the queen of the Triple Threats and you're going to do everything Mr. Keum and I request if you want to live." He squeezed her waist harder that time to prove he meant business and she cries out in excruciating pain._

" _Kor-Korra..." She says, pained._

" _She'll never find you." He stated in his same venomous tone, lips closer to her ear this time, "She'll eventually go back to Mako. You're nothing but a good lay to her."_

" _No." Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably._

" _Yeah. But I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about a thing, beautiful."_

 _..._

Asami jumps out of her sleep, panicked with loud gasps. A sharp pain jabbed into her rib cage and she immediately sends her hand there for assistance. It takes her a minute to process where she was. She turns to the left to see the beautiful window pattern in the shape of a white lotus flower. Eyes examining the entire bedroom with a large dresser and walk in closet. She noticed the light on in the bathroom and a smaller figure standing in the doorway, alarmed.

Her vision slowly made its way back to normal as she finally could make out who it had been. Her girlfriend. It makes her let out a relieved sigh as Korra made her way over to her to make sure she was okay. Still heavily breathing, but more calm now.

"The turtle duck date." She breathed out.

"We just got here a few hours ago," Korra replied, "You were fell asleep so I carried you here." She gently rubbed her back.

"You're sweet." Asami half smiles, before pulling her down next to her to lay on the bed, "It's what I needed."

"Tomorrow's a big day. You should sleep."

Tomorrow Asami met with the courthouse and she was bound to be a nervous wreck. Florina was going to be there with the lawyers. She trusted her with everything and she told her not to worry. That everything would be fine.

She just hopes she's right.


End file.
